The ones we love
by Jaqua94
Summary: Inuyasha has been in love with his older brother for about 50 years before he was sealed to the tree and 4 years after he was taken down. What will happen when and if Inuyasha ever got the guts to tell him of his feelings? Will Sesshomaru accept him or push him away and how does he feel? Rated M for yaoi, Incest, lemons, MPreg, Sexual Harassment. don't like don't read
1. you should tell him

Disclaimer: If I owned inuyasha I would be rich right now and I'm not so I own nothing. The only people I own are Akira and Akemi which will come at a later date

"Blah" talking

_'Blah' thinking_

**You should tell him**

It was a bright and beautiful day outside the sky was blue, birds were singing, winds were blowing and the grass was just the right shade of green. All was well for everyone but not for one hanyou who felt that every day was the same. He felt that nothing was special about this day it was just like any other a day filled with nothing but Jewel shard hunting, Naraku tracking, pain and emotions bottled up in his heart.

It had been years since the day Inuyasha first found out the feelings he had for his bother. He had always wanted to go to him and tell him how he felt but knowing that Sesshomaru didn't like humans yet alone half demons he thought it best to do what he could and lock his feelings up leaving things as they were.

Walking with his friends Inuyasha could hear any and everything that was going on. Sango was trying to kill Miroku because the monk was being a pervert yet again, Miroku trying to defend himself, and Kagome talking to Shippo telling him different things about her time.

Though he could hear them Inuyasha wasn't listening do to the fact that he was in his own thoughts '_Sesshomaru… why can't you see me for a person and not a half-breed? Why do I love you so much even after counting all the times you tried to kill me? Why can't or don't you love me?' _Sighing Inuyasha began to shake his head_ 'who am I kidding? As if he could ever love someone like me…I'm just a hanyou and just like this day there is nothing special about me. Yet still I can do nothing but dream and hope of a day where Sesshomaru would come and hold me in his arms telling me that no matter what or who I am he loves me anyway'_

"Hey Inuyasha?"

At hearing his name being called Inuyasha jumped out of his thoughts and looked to the little Kitsune riding on his shoulder.

"What is it runt? I thought you were talking to Kagome" Inuyasha replied.

"Well I was but then a seen you over here looking so lonely and thought I'd come talk to you" Shippo said smiling at the half demon that he thought of as a father.

Inuyasha gave a small soft smile to the kid patting his head as he looked ahead. "Thanks brat but I'm not really in the mood to talk right now" he said sadly.

"Is it about Sesshomaru again?" Shippo asked softly.

At hearing what the fox asked Inuyasha began to walk faster ahead of the group and out of hearing range before nodding his head at the question.

Out of all his friends Shippo was the only one who knew of Inuyasha's feelings for his brother. It had not been too long ago that he found out either.

*Flash back*

Three weeks ago

Shippo had just fallen asleep when he jumped up to use the bathroom. On his way back to Kaede's hut his eyes fell on Inuyasha sleeping and thrashing under a tree. _'Should I go wake him?'_ Shippo asked himself as he began to walk up to the half demon.

"mmm Sesshy" Shippo took step back at hearing Inuyasha talk thinking he was awake.

'_Wait who on earth is sesshy?'_ Shippo thought as he started walking up to inuyasha again. Seeing him thrash around he couldn't help but wonder what and who he was dreaming of.

"Yes…right there…please more" Inuyasha began to moan in his sleep.

Shippo looked confused at what Inuyasha was saying. What was he asking for more of? And why on earth was he making them strange sounds?

"Sesshy…so good…harder please harder…don't hold back" In his dream Inuyasha was getting the best banging he has ever had in his life.

Shippo looked shocked when Inuyasha started thrusting his hips into nothing. He sat there waiting to see if Inuyasha was going to say anything else to give him some answer to his questions. So far all he got was the strange sounds Inuyasha was making until finally Inuyasha started to thrash more wildly then before.

"Almost there…I'm going to cum please make me cum" Shippo was so confused now _'what the heck does cum mean and why is Inuyasha going to?'_

"I- oh God I love you so much!…Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped out of his sleep.

Shippo a little more than shocked jumped back looking at Inuyasha with eyes so wide they looked like they would pop out of his head. _'Well at least I know who he was dreaming about but it doesn't answer my other questions?' _

Slowly Shippo walked up to Inuyasha who had his eyes shut and was breathing as if he was trying to recover from something. "I-Inuyasha?" Shippo called out jumping back when his yes shout open and turned to look at him.

"Shippo why are you up? Shouldn't you be sleep?" Inuyasha asked

"Well I had to use the bathroom when I saw you…I saw you kind of…thrashing in your sleep" Shippo said looking at the ground too scared to look into Inuyasha's eyes.

"y-you saw w-w-what?" he stuttered hoping he didn't do anything else only to be disappointed when Shippo answered.

"Yeah and you were making some strange sounds and calling out Sesshy" Shippo said looking up into Inuyasha fear filled eyes "Inuyasha…you called out Sesshomaru's name just now so I know you were dreaming of him but-but do you really love him?"

Inuyasha could do nothing but look at Shippo with eyes that was asking or more like pleading for him not to say anything.

*end flash back*

After that day Shippo promised not to say anything to anyone about Inuyasha loving Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha I really think you should tell him I mean it's not like he will hate you more than he already does and who knows he might even love you back" The kitsune said trying to give Inuyasha at least some form of confidence.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo knowing he might be right but he just wasn't in for taking that chance. "You know for a 66 year old (11 in demon years) you know too much" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Even still I think you should really think about telling him how you feel" Was the last thing Shippo said before Jumping off of Inuyasha's shoulder and making his way back to Kagome leaving Inuyasha to think about what he said.

_**Authors note: well thats the first chapter ^_^ let me know what you all think**_

_**Inuyasha: I am really going to kill you after this! why the hell do I have to be the one to act like a girl!**_

_**me: oh Inu relax**_

_**Inuyasha: don't tell me to relax! you make me act like a bitch and put me with my brother and expect me to relax!?**_

_**Sesshomaru: although I would never agree with this half breed I must say I do not take kindly to the thought of being with him**_

_**Me: Oh shut up the both of you! it's my story and i'll make it the way I want to!**_


	2. Releasing the pain

Disclaimer: sorry people I still don't own anything

Authors note: Thank to all the reviews I got so far ^_^ if you guys keep this up I just might update everyday

Anyway on with the story

**Releasing the pain**

As the sun began to set Inuyasha decided to make camp for the night so he went off the get fire wood. After dropping off the wood he went back into the forest to hunt for their food. No longer than five minutes later Inuyasha walked back into the camp site and began to skin the deer he had caught and brought back with him. Taking a chunk out of the meat he put it behind his back when no one was looking at him. It shamed him to have to sneak but Kagome always yelled at him for even thinking about eating his meat raw.

When he was done he picked up the meat that he hid behind him and threw his hands inside the sleeves of his haori while standing up. He looked at Kagome to see that she was cooking and began to walk away before stopping in his tracks.

"Hey brat come and take a walk with me" he said looking over his shoulder knowing that if he was craving raw meat then the fox child may have been caving it more than him. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder already knowing what he was up to.

After walking a good enough distance away from the others Inuyasha pulled the raw meat from his sleeve and cut it in half for both him and Shippo. He laughed as Shippo pounced on the meat tearing his little fangs into it not even taking his time to chew it.

"Slow down Shippo it's not like it's going anywhere" Inuyasha said as he began to eat his own

Looking up at Inuyasha Shippo growled at being laughed at "Shut up Inuyasha I mean do you know how long it's been since I had raw meat?" he said as he took another bite "Just to taste it on my tongue as it slides down my throat is the best thing ever"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo chuckling "Runt that sound wrong in so many ways but yeah I understand" he looked as if he were in thought for a second before looking back at his meat "It's hard to be a demon or half demon when your living with humans for that fact that they don't understand our needs"

Shippo nodded after he finished off his last piece looking up at Inuyasha seeing that he still hasn't eaten the rest of his. "umm Inuyasha?"

As if knowing what Shippo was about to ask he looked down at him smiling before giving the piece of meat to him. Inuyasha knew that Shippo needed it more than he did because it was good for young demons to have raw meat to make sure they grow up strong and healthy. Plus Inuyasha wasn't very hungry anymore. So after Shippo finished off the last of the meat they began to walk back to camp knowing the others would be worried if they stayed out any longer.

Sometime along the way back Shippo had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Where have you been!? Its way past Shippo's bed time! Yet you have him out running around in the woods like some kind of mindless animal!" Was the first thing Inuyasha heard when he stepped foot into the camp.

"Will you shut the fuck up woman?! If you would close that hell hole of yours you would have noticed that he's asleep and for your information we weren't running around we were just talking" Inuyasha said as he tried to keep his voice down as much as he could without waking the kit.

"Oh well I'm sorry for being worried" Kagome said as she began to walk back to her sleeping bag. Though he could tell she was being sarcastic he wasn't worried about it because as of now he didn't really care.

Walking over to sit under a tree Inuyasha took Shippo off of his shoulder to bring him to lie on his lap. Smiling as he watched the little kit snuggle up to his leg Inuyasha began to rub the small fox head as if telling him while he was sleep that he was safe. After taking one more look around the area Inuyasha could feel himself dozing off before his eyes finally closed and he was taken to dream land"

*Inuyasha's Dream"

'Inu's POV'

I was walking around the forest when I caught the scent of my older brother. I began to turn around only to see that he was standing right behind me with the darkest of looks his face has ever held.

"Sesshomaru I'm glad you're here because I have something that I have to tell you" I said as I began to take a step towards him.

"You filthy hanyou do you think you have the right to walk up to me let alone speak when you have not been spoken to" I stepped back at hearing Sesshomaru growl at me a little scared that he might try to attack me.

Tears had begun to form in my eyes but with all my power I held them back the best I could. "Please Sesshomaru I just want to tell you how I feel so can you please just listen to me?" I asked while looking into the eyes of my brother's glare. He was glaring at me pretty hard before he nodded his head silently telling me to continue.

So I began to slowly walk up to him trying to find the words I needed to say and ready to pour my heart out to the one I was in love with for over 54 years now. "Sesshomaru I just want to say that…That I l-love you and if you will have it I would love to be your mate and spend the rest of my life wi…" but before I could finish what I was saying I felt a sharp pain across my cheek.

I could do nothing more but to stand there with a red face which I was sure was beginning to swell and hot tears running out of my eyes. I looked at him with hurt and disbelief as his eyes was showing nothing but disgust, anger and hatred. As of out of nowhere he grabbed me by my neck trying to choke me to death.

"How dear you think I would ever mate with the likes of you! A filthy Half-breed is what you are and what you will forever be! You are worth nothing and not meant for anything but to kiss the ground I walk on!" with that being said his eyes started to turn red as he punched me in my stomach before throwing me to the ground.

I began to cough up my own blood with a stream tears falling from my eyes. Why couldn't he love me like I have always and will forever love him? All I wanted was to be in his arms forever but because I couldn't so much as do that I guess if I were to die by anyone's hand I would want it to be his.

After my coughing fit I winced and began to scream in pain as I felt his foot slam into my stomach before being lifted up by my hair.

"You are nothing and you will die as such" he said as he lifted his poison claws to where I could see and know how I was going to die. Before I knew it his claws were aiming for my throat as I prepared myself for my death.

*End of dream*

Reg POV

Inuyasha jumped out of his sleep gasping for air with his eyes wide in fear. Looking down he made sure Shippo hadn't woken up from his sudden movements. After seeing that he was still asleep Inuyasha slowly moved him to lie next to Kagome before running into the woods as fast as he could. He could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes but for the life of him he just wouldn't and couldn't let them fall.

Going into a fit of rage when Inuyasha got far enough away from the camp he began to throw punches any and every where. Punching, kicking down trees and ripping up the grass Inuyasha just wanted to destroy everything his hands made contact with. Digging his claws into his palm Inuyasha used the blades of blood to destroy any and everything he missed. His anger got so bad to the point where he began to dig is claws into his skin and digging his fangs into any body part that he could reach. Taking his claws he dug them into his leg clawing his way up into his hip not caring how bad it hurt for his heart hurt more.

He took his fangs and began to bite down into his arm and just when he was about to rip that part of his arm off he stopped and let his arm go. Looking at his hands Inuyasha just couldn't hold the tears in anymore so dropped to the ground and began to cry his eyes out. Although some of his dreams were just as bad none of them has ever caused him to lose himself like he just did.

"It's all true" balling up on the ground Inuyasha hugged his legs to his chest and he sobbed.

"I know it was just a dream…but it's…all so true…I am nothing but a pitiful half-breed" He said between sobs "no one will love me…it's like he said…I am nothing and I will die as such."

For the rest of the night Inuyasha stayed on the ground crying and telling himself he was just a ugly pitiful half-breed for hours until finally he cried himself to sleep.

That morning Shippo woke up before everyone. Seeing that he was next to Kagome he began to look around for Inuyasha but when he didn't see him he began to panic. Jumping up Shippo started to try and find any trace of Inuyasha running in the direction he believes he went.

But as Shippo ran to find Inuyasha he found almost the entire forest destroyed and he could smell Inuyasha all over the place. "Wow…What happened?" he asked himself while still looking for his father figure. Shippo looked for almost an hour before he found Inuyasha lying in the middle of nowhere and began to run to him.

*with Inuyasha*

Inuyasha just started to wake up when the memory of what happened came rushing back to him. He clutched his head hoping that the evil thoughts would stop soon. As if there were someone watching out for him just as fast as the memories came they were gone.

Sitting up Inuyasha winced at the pain he felt within his arms and legs. Looking himself over to see how much damage was caused Inuyasha heard someone call him. He turned the best he could without hurting himself even more to see Shippo running up to him.

Although he was happy to see the kit Inuyasha didn't want him to see him like this though it was nothing he could do now.

"Inuyasha are you ok" Shippo asked as he finally reached him.

"Yeah runt I'm as fine as I'll ever be" Inuyasha said trying to smile but groaned when Shippo sat in his lap.

At hearing Inuyasha groan Shippo got off of Inuyasha's lap as fast as he could. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean what happened to the forest anyway I mean there is almost nothing left?"

Inuyasha began to rub Shippo's head before sighing "It's alright Shippo I was just blowing off some steam"

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha not sure if he should believe him or not but for now he would just let it drop. He and Inuyasha were on their way back to the camp with inuyasha having only one thought in mind _'I will never let him know how much I love'_

**TBC…**

**Authors Note **

**Me: the next chapter will have some fighting but sadly i'm not very good at writing it :( so if there is anyone out there who can help please inbox me ^_^**

**Inuyasha: this is not fair…why must I be the Bitch?**

**Me: because I like it that way now say see you later to the nice reader**

**Inuyasha: yeah yeah yeah…**

**Me: stick in the mud… We'll see you guys later**


	3. Enter: Lord Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I own Inuyasha…but so sad I don't lol

Authors Note: I guess I am doing an awesome job to be getting so many reviews lol Oh yea I forgot to say that in later chapters I will be using scenes from Inuyasha final act so if you haven't watched it yet please do so.

Well here is chapter 3

**Enter: Lord Sesshomaru**

There was laughter heard throughout the forest as a little girl ran around jumping and flipping. "Oh come on master Jaken you can do better than that just jump in the air flip and see if you can land it" Rin said as she danced around the little green demon.

"Rin stop with this foolishness right now! You are distracting Lord Sesshomaru!" He shot back at her.

"Oh why must you be so mean to me master Jaken?" Rin said pouting

"You stupid human! Will you just shut up already?!" Jaken replied while trying to catch up to his Lord and get as far away from Rin as he could. Sesshomaru ignored the two as they began to bicker only focused on one thing and it was getting back to the west. As they made their way back to the western castle they where half way there when Sesshomaru caught a scent in the air that he was all too familiar with. "Jaken" he called out to his servant.

Before Sesshomaru could blink Jaken was in front of him on his knees "Yes Sesshomaru-sama how may I help?"

"Take Rin back to the castle." was the only thing he said as he walked off.

Jaken groaned it was just his luck to be stuck with the annoying child but without question he walked the opposite way of his Lord dragging Rin with him.

*with Sesshomaru*

He walked no more than what felt like 15 minutes when he found where his nose had been leading him. Coming face to face with none other than the forest around his lands nearly destroyed. Sesshomaru continued to walk through the mess when he felt his emotionless mask dropping as anger took over. When he picked up his half brothers scent he felt nothing but rage towards the half-breed. Turning back the way he came with a growl so deep and fearsome it would have even Naraku running with his tail between his legs. Though that would have been nice his only thoughts at the moment were to find Inuyasha and make him pay for the damages he caused to his lands. Oh that hanyou was so going to get it.

* * *

*with Inuyasha*

"Come on Inuyasha tell me what happened it's not like I haven't seen or" he whispered under his breath "_heard _worse." Shippo said trying to get Inuyasha to tell him why he snapped that day in the forest. It has been a full week since the day Inuyasha had that mental break down and yet Shippo was still trying to get an answer out of him.

"Shippo leave me alone I told you once and I'll tell you again I was just blowing off some steam." Was Inuyasha's reply as he picked Shippo up off his shoulder by his tail and dropped him on the ground.

"Fine be a jerk!" Shippo yelled at him which caused Inuyasha to punch him on the head "OW! Kagome Inuyasha being mean to me!" He whined as he jumped in her arms smirking when he saw Inuyasha stiffen knowing what was going to come next. "Inuyasha…Sit boy." Kagome said watching him fall face first to the ground.

He then jumped back onto his feet "Why the hell did you do that you stupid wench! If you keep babying him he'll never learn how to defend himself! So if he Dies out there it will be your entire fault you dumb bitch!" He shouted in her face.

Sango and Miroku flinched knowing full well what was going to happen next "maybe that wasn't the best idea Inuyasha" Sango said hoping her friend didn't take what he said to bad. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and onto Miroku's shoulder feeling bad about what he just caused. Miroku took a step to the side giving Inuyasha room to run though he knew the half demon wouldn't get too far.

Inuyasha's face went from anger to fear within seconds as he looked at the rage in Kagome's eyes. He then ran past Miroku about to jump and run through the trees when as soon as he jumped he was filled with regret "SIT BOY!" he felt himself being pulled head first to the ground by the necklace of subjugation. As soon as he made contact with the ground Kagome looked down at him "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" she than stomped away in anger with Sango running after her.

Shippo and Miroku look down at Inuyasha who was buried in a huge crater in the shape of his body. "Well my friend I guess you got what you deserved for calling her that disgraceful name" Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha lay there not moving an inch. "Come on Inuyasha you can't lay there forever" Shippo said trying to get him to move but only thing he got was Inuyasha mumbling with his face still in the ground.

After 10 minutes Kagome and Sango had walked back, Shippo and Miroku sat down giving up on getting him out of the crater. A few minutes later Inuyasha finally sat up shaking his head before jumping out of the hole. As soon as he was out he caught the scent of his brother but there was no time to react when a poison whip wrapped around his ankle and pulled him to the ground.

"Worthless little half-breed... bringing shame to our fathers name allowing yourself to be subject to a human bitch" Sesshomaru snickered "and what makes it worse is your pitiful excuse for a nose wasn't even able to scent me until after I was behind you…how pathetic" Sesshomaru said as he came into the clearing. At seeing the daiyokai everyone jumped up grabbing their weapons getting into defensive mood. Watching as Inuyasha was about to stand back up Sesshomaru let his poison whip fly wrapping around his ankle again pulling him back onto the ground. "No little brother stay there it's where you belong" He said as he gave a dark cold chuckle like his heart was made of nothing but ice.

Inuyasha growled as he stood up pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath "what the hell do you want Sesshomaru? Come here to finally tell me you give up and I'm the better fighter?" Inuyasha said taunting his older brother.

Though Inuyasha kept a strong face Shippo could tell it was just an act or maybe it was because he already knows of Inuyasha's feeling so he could see through his mask where as to anyone else he was just being himself. "You think too much of yourself" Sesshomaru said coldly as he pulled his sword Tokijin from its sheath holding It in front of his face ready to attack "Do not taunt this Sesshomaru"

"Then what the hell are you here for other than to bug me?" Inuyasha said also ready to attack. On the outside Inuyasha was strong and arrogant but on the inside he was an emotional wreck doing everything in his power to keep his emotions locked up _"Though he's not making it easy for me standing over there looking like a God... so tall and gorgeous. I just want to go over there and…no no no Inuyasha focus! You can't let your mask slip and you already told yourself you will never tell him your feelings" _Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts as Sesshomaru began to talk.

"It is time for you to pay for the damage you have caused to my lands" Sesshomaru said before he charged at Inuyasha with a speed as fast as lightning aiming for his gut but Inuyasha easily dodged it.

"Wow Sesshomaru I hardly took you for the type to charge into battle first" Inuyasha said taunting his brother again as he jumped into the tree "Now be patient and I'll kick your ass as soon as you answer my question" he said looking down at his older brother. Sesshomaru let out a low threatening growl warning Inuyasha not to play games with him. "Oh shut up…now what damage did I do to your lands? As far as I can tell everywhere I've been didn't have your stinking scent anywhere" Inuyasha said before it clicked in his mind the damage his brother was talking about _"oops I guess because I love his scent so much I didn't even notice it "_

Not much for talking Sesshomaru jump at Inuyasha releasing an energy slash causing Inuyasha to flip off the branch he was on. "Inuyasha!" all of his friends shouted ready to jump into the fight.

"All of you stay back and get out of here!" Inuyasha replied believing that this wasn't going to be a clean fight.

"Inuyasha we are not going anywhere! If you're fighting then we will be here to back you up" Kagome said as she shot an arrow at Sesshomaru but just missed. Her eyes went wide when she seen Sesshomaru glare at her from the corner of his eyes. Within seconds he was charging at Kagome aiming to cut her head clean off her shoulders.

"Shit" was the only thing Inuyasha could say as he moved in the blink of an eye almost as fast as Sesshomaru. He blocked Tokijin with Tetsusaiga just in time "leave them out of this Sesshomaru this fight is between you and me." Turning his head slightly Inuyasha growled at the group "For once in your life will you shut the hell up and do what I say!?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo nodded knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't tell them to leave if it wasn't going to get messy. Though Kagome was still trying to fight her point the two Mortals dragged her away.

Now that his friends were out of the way Inuyasha than jumped back before charging at his brother aiming for his legs. Sesshomaru leaped onto the fang avoiding the attack as he flipped in the air landing in front of the half-breed who charged at him with his claws. With an emotionless face he stepped to the side watching his little pass him while swing Tokijin at his back. Inuyasha sensing the sword coming at him he quickly turned listening to their sword clash as Tetsusaiga blocked the attack.

The daiyokai stepped back swinging his sword at the hanyou who easily blocked it again. Inuyasha then swung at his half brother but this time Sesshomaru dropped just in time to catch Inuyasha off guard. He swiped his foot under the half-breed causing him to fall back but saved himself by flipping back onto his feet.

"So we are taking cheap shots now huh?" Inuyasha asked without getting an answer. He then jumped back far enough smirking at Sesshomaru as the auras began to surround the Tesusaiga "Kaza no Kizu!" Sasshomaru had just barely made it out of the way not noticing the blood that was now leaking from his shoulder or if he did he didn't make it known.

In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was in front of Inuyasha landing a blow to his cheek sending him flying back smacking into and breaking the boulder that was behind him. Inuyasha stood back up whipping the blood from the side of his mouth. He picked up a piece of the shattered boulder and threw it at Sesshomaru creating a diversion as the yokai dogged the rock but came face to face with Inuyasha foot. Inuyasha used the heel of his foot to kick Ssshomaru in the back of his head bringing him face first onto the ground.

As if it didn't faze him the daiyokai stood back up charging at Inuyasha again using kenatsu. To say Inuyasha was shocked when his brother flew right past him without his sword making contact would be an understatement. The shock soon faded as he began to feel a faint pain yet huge gash on his right arm.

The fight lasted for about an hour with their most powerful attacks being thrown at each other. Sesshomaru had one little scar on his cheek from Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. His clothes were torn slightly and he had a gash on his back that would heal within a day. As for Inuyasha his clothes were just as bad if not worse than Sesshomaru. He had five scars on his lower back, a small gash across his left eye, and he was sure a few of his ribs were broken.

Though Inuyasha was beat up pretty bad he would not stay down what so ever. Taking tesusaiga Inuyasha swung at Sesshomaru legs which was a big mistake. He jumped out the way landing behind Inuyasha and kicked the sword out of the half demon's hand and before Inuyasha knew it he was looking down at a hand being pushed through him from the back. He winced as Sesshomaru pulled his hand out making Inuyasha drop to the ground on his knees.

Looking down at the pitiful excuse for a brother Sesshomaru began to walk away. "w-where are you going you bastard? I ain't done with you yet" Inuyasha said trying to catch his breath. Turning his head ever so slightly Sesshomaru look at Inuyasha in disgust "you are no longer worth my time" he answered as he continued to walk away leaving Inuyasha there alone as he fell unconscious.

Not too long after Sesshomaru left Kagome and the gang was running back to the clearing. When they got there they saw Inuyasha's body lying motionless on the ground with his own blood all over him believing he was dead until they realized he was breathing. Sango with the help of Miroku got Inuyasha up and onto Kirara as they began walking back to Kaede's village so Inuyasha could take some time to heal. Kagome felt bad that she wasn't there for Inuyasha but if it wasn't for Shippo telling them he could smell Inuyasha's blood they would have never thought to go back.

It was a two day hike back to Kaede's village but when they finally got there the first thing they did was lay Inuyasha in the hut as Kaede began to clean his wounds. Shippo couldn't stand to look at Inuyasha in the state he was in so he walked outside. Looking up at the stars the Kitsune began to wonder how Inuyasha could love someone who wanted to kill him.

"_I just don't understand how he could love that jerk after the thousands of times he tried to kill us?" _Shippo thought before sighing _"I guess I'm too young to really understand but my papa always told me 'sometimes you just can't help who you fall in love with'"_

**Authors note**

**Me: Ok I hope it's okay really I do…It's my first time ever writing a fighting scene so please don't be too hard on me *runs and hides behind Inuyasha* ****Inuyasha: *smirks and moves out of the way* she's all yours**

**Sesshomaru: *looks blankly at the two of us* Idiots **


	4. What are these feelings?

Disclaimer: *sigh* How many times must I say this? Ok I'll say it once more *clears throat* I. Don't. Own. Anything! Lol

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**"Sessh demon"**

_**"Inu demon"**_

**What**** are these**** feelings?**

Four days it had taken Inuyasha to heal from is wounds. By the time he woke up Inuyasha was greeted with the site of Shippo sleeping next to him. He rolled onto his back wondering where the others were and thinking back to the battle. Rubbing a hand over his stomach that was now healed Inuyasha sighed for this had been not the first but the second time his brother's hand had went through him. _"Man I ha_te_ it when he does that…I guess I should add another attempt to try and kill me to the list so in counting that would be"_ Inuyasha began to add the numbers in his head _"249 times" _He couldn't stand it when he and his brother fought. Trying to keep a war face while attacking and injuring the one you love without running to him and holding him in your arms was never an easy task to do. _"Well at least it's over until he finds out I'm not dead and maybe comes back to finish the job."_ Inuyasha chuckled _"I wonder what he's doing right now"_

*with Sessh*

Right after the fight Sesshomaru made his way to his castle using one day to heal and the last three days for Rin to train. When the four days were up Sesshomaru was back on the road going who knows where with his follower's right behind him. Though it was four days since the battle took place for some unknown reason he couldn't get the look of his brother's face when he fell to the ground out of his head. _"That look was of nothing but pain…is this guilt? Do I feel sorry for what I have done?... why has he been on my mind for the last four days?" _He found himself beginning to feel confused _"No I do not care of the pain I have caused him" _He started to wonder if the hanyou was still alive or did he die on that day _"with any luck that fool will be dead" _Sesshomaru thought when he heard his demon begin to chuckle.

* _Sessh_ and **yokai **talk*

"_I do not see what is so funny in this matter."_

"**What's funny is that we both know you don't mean it"**

"_Explain"_

"**Haven't you ever noticed how every time you and Inuyasha fight you have every intention to kill him but you never do?" **

"_That explains nothing"_

"**Oh but doesn't it? You always pull back when it comes to killing him. I mean really your hand always go through his stomach when if you aim a little higher it would be his heart. Plus you're always thinking about him."**

"_I simply do not enjoy an easy kill and also I think about him because I have made a vow to kill him"_

"**Yeah and you also made a vow to kill Naraku but I don't hear you thinking about him all day" his Demon said smirking "Just admit it Sesshomaru you are in love with the half-breed and must I say he's not a bad catch, and I wouldn't mind to take him as a mate"**

*End Sessh and yokai talk*

Sesshomaru growled and blocked his demon from his mind for there was no way no possible way for him to have feelings for his useless half brother. He didn't and he wouldn't believe it but he will believe that his demon had gone insane. There was only one thing he had for his brother and love was not one of them. The only thing he had was the urge to see Inuyasha's head planted on his wall.

*with Inu*

Within five minutes after he woken up Inuyasha had fallen back to sleep with none other than Sesshomaru on his mind. As soon as his eyes closed Shippo had began to wake up looking over at Inuyasha with sleepy eyes. Seeing that he was still asleep Shippo sighed getting up and going outside to get a drink of water. He had nothing to do today because Kagome had went back to her time, Sango had gone to her village to give her respect to her fallen comrades, and Miroku had gone off to visit his grandfathers grave. Though Shippo had the choice to go with Sango and Kirara he refused saying that Inuyasha might want to see a friendly face when he woke up. Shippo walked back into the hut and sat in the corner watching Inuyasha's sleeping form. "If he doesn't wake up soon I'll rip my own tail off" he said softly.

At hearing what Shippo said Inuyasha woke up from his sleep slowly opening his eyes "If I heard you right squirt I'm pretty sure if you were to do it your ass would hurt for weeks if not months" He chuckled as Shippo jumped at his voice. "Inuyasha I'm so happy you're awake!" Shippo replied happily.

"Hey keep it down runt my ears are ringing as it is and you yelling ain't making it no better" Shippo look up at Inuyasha giving a small nod before he ran out of the hut and coming back within seconds with a drink of water as if knowing the hanyou would be thirsty. Inuyasha took it began to drink satisfying his dry mouth.

Shippo filled Inuyasha in on everything that happened in the time he was sleep from when they found him lying on the ground to when the gang left. Inuyasha looked as if he were in thought when being told how everyone left in his time of need. He then came to realize that they had no idea what he would need them for. To them he was a half demon who could heal on his own without anyone's help but to him and Shippo he was a half demon that just got his ass handed to him by the one he loved. Shippo stopped talking looking at Inuyasha concerned. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Inuyasha"

"it's ok…I'm used to it by now kit and believe me when I say it was way harder when I first found out my feelings then it is now" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face not wanting to worry Shippo.

"Well Kagome and the others should be back within 2 days and lady Kaede left to get more herbs so what do you want to do until then?" Shippo asked.

"Hmm well let's see…sleep, sleep, and…yup more sleep" Inuyasha said as he laid his head back down closing his eyes. Shippo growled pulling on Inuyasha's arm trying to get him to stand up. He wasn't going to sit there doing nothing when he had been doing it for four days now. "Come on Inuyasha at least start training me like you said you would five weeks ago" when Inuyasha pulled his hand away from the fox child Shippo started pulling on his hair. At first Inuyasha didn't even feel it until Shippo dug his small hands into his hair grabbing it from the root and tugging on as much as he could.

"OW OW OW! Let go brat that hurts!" Inuyasha said trying to pull his hair out of the Kitsune's hands. "Ok I'll train you just please let go my hair is not for you to rip out!" With that Shippo let go with a huge goofy grin on his face.

*2 days later*

Inuyasha was in the forest sitting next to the riverbank when he heard a small noise. Pretending like he didn't hear anything Inuyasha just sat there and within seconds Shippo jumped out of the bush and pounced on him. Inuyasha moved to the side slightly causing Shippo to not land on him but in the water. "You're still making too much noise I mean I can hear you breathing from a mile away and you're not masking your scent like I told you. How can you expect to catch your prey when they cannot only smell but hear you coming?" He asked getting irritated

Shippo climbed out of the river sighing knowing Inuyasha was getting mad at him. "Look let's take a 15 minute lunch brake and then start working on helping you to mask your scent." Inuyasha said calming down not wanting to discourage the kit.

After lunch they got back into training and within one hour Shippo was doing much better than before. He got the masking his scent part down so now all there was to work on was keeping silent. "Ok the key trick is to study your surrounding and not just look and move. Also you have to control your breathing because if you breathe to loud or hard you would give away your position" Inuyasha said. He made Shippo sit by the riverbank as he demonstrated what to do. Shippo didn't notice Inuyasha was standing right next to him until he felt a tug on his tail from Inuyasha's foot. Thirty minutes later Shippo had all the basic rules of hunting down. He tried one more time to get to Inuyasha without him noticing. As he was getting closer and closer to Inuyasha he continued to watch his surroundings and as soon as he was close enough Shippo pounced onto Inuyasha's head.

Shippo couldn't help but laugh at the sound Inuyasha made as he pulled his ears "Alright short stuff that's enough for today now let go and let's get washed up so we can get back to the village and wait for everyone to get back" Inuyasha said to the kitsune smiling as he took him off of his head. He had to admit that he was proud of the fox for learning something that took him a few hours to learn but had taken the half-breed weeks to figure out. Then again he was all alone in the world with no one to teach him but that wouldn't stop him from praising the child for his accomplishment.

After getting washed up they headed back to the village only to see that the gang was already there. Shippo was on his way to sleep in Inuyasha's arms but as soon as he laid eyes on Kagome he was up and in her arms within seconds. It amazed Inuyasha how the kit could bounce back so fast one minute on his way to sleep and the next jumping with joy. Although Inuyasha was happy his friends were back he was not happy with Kagome trying to get him back into the hut to rest. Although everyone was trying to explain to her that demons heal faster than humans she still wasn't having it. Inuyasha gave up the fight and walked back into the hut growling and mumbling something about stupid human and jumping off a cliff. "So Shippo what have you been doing since we left" Miroku asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I watched over Inuyasha until he woke up, then I pulled his hair until he agreed to train me, and then after he taught me how to hunt we took a bath and that was it." Shippo said not really wanting to talk for all his energy was now gone and he was tired all over again. Kagome got a shocked look on her face "He taught you how to what!" she couldn't believe what she was hearing but the fox didn't answer because he had fallen asleep. "Calm down Kagome its normal for a young demon to learn how to hunt and survive in the wild and Shippo is kind of way past do. I mean it's good that Inuyasha is teaching him for he has the most experience and Shippo can't depend on us to protect him for the rest of his life. Sooner or later he is going to have to grow up." Sango explained while moving away from Miroku whose hand was trying to travel south. "I guess your right it's just that I'm not ready for him to grow up" Kagome replied while rubbing Shippo's head as he slept. Sango and Miroku nodded knowing that no parent was ever ready for their child to grow up. Time flew and soon it was night time and Shippo was now awake playing with Kirara. Kaede had come back and was cooking dinner with Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha got up not wanting to sit there anymore listening to the women talk about nothing "hey guys I'm going for a walk and do not follow me!" He just wanted sometime to himself.

Kagome could see that something was wrong with the half demon so she stood up and was about to follow him when her name was called. "Kagome he said he wanted to be alone so shouldn't you leave him be?" Shippo asked.

"I must say lady Kagome he did seem as if he had a lot on his mind and wanted to be alone." Miroku added not wanting to upset the hanyou. Kagome sighed "I have to find out what's wrong with him" she said before walking away. As soon as she caught up to him she hid behind a tree not wanting him to know she was there.

*With Sessh*

Night time came Sesshomaru had sent Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken off to fetch them something to eat. Knowing that it would take the three awhile he walked off to find his own food. As he was walking he began to notice familiar things about the path he was on like how some of the trees had claw marks on them, and if he looked to his right there was a clearing with a well in the middle of it. He wasn't sure if this was where he thought for he had only been to that place once and didn't really acknowledge it for he hated the scent that came with it. Sesshomaru kept walking when his nose picked up the scent of his half brothers companions. It was confirmed that the way he was going was indeed near the village where his brother now stays after being stuck to the tree for 50 years. As if fate was playing a cruel joke on him Sesshomaru picked up on Inuyasha's scent. He knew by now that the hanyou might have sensed him near so he kept walking towards him.

*With Inu*

He had been lying on the ground looking up at the stars, and almost asleep until he caught his brother's scent coming his way. _"Well I knew he was going to come sooner or later"_ Inuyasha thought as he stood up and turned in the direction Sesshomaru was coming from and as if on cue there he was. For a moment they just stood there staring at each other until Inuyasha broke the silence. "I know you wouldn't come to a human village willingly so why the hell are you here Sesshomaru? Did you come here to say hi? Or maybe you come to make sure I was dead?"

"If you must know little brother it was not my intention to come across this village and as for if you were dead or not I simply do not care" Sesshomaru replied

"Really? I would have thought you'd come to finish the job" Inuyasha said smirking "does it make you mad Sesshomaru to see that I'm still alive?" unconsciously Inuyasha began to move closer to his brother.

"You being alive simply mean I can have the pleasure of killing you later." At hearing what his brother said Inuyasha stopped walking but only an inch away from him. "Is that so?" He asked but before Sesshomaru had time to reply he had closed the distance between the two bringing their lips in a soft lip lock. It was like his body moved on its own but as he was trying to get control again there was a dark deep voice in his head _**"my mate…make him mine"**_ and just like that the voice was gone. Realizing what he was doing Inuyasha pulled back waving his hands in front of him "I'm sorry I…I…I don't know w…what came over me my body just…It just moved…on its own… I swear I didn't…mean too" he looked down not wanting to look at his brother's face. Grabbing his brother under his chin Sesshomaru slowly began to lift his brother head making him look into his eyes. As soon as Inuyasha's eyes met Sesshomaru's he was shocked at what he saw. It was like Sesshomaru's eyes were empty, like his body was moving by itself like his own did. _"No this is different…It's like he's there but not there at the same time" _Inuyasha thought. Just as Inuyasha was about to pull away Sesshomaru did the unthinkable and brought their lips together in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his mind for the one he loved for so many years was now kissing him. He felt something wet rub against his bottom lip asking for entrance and Inuyasha couldn't help but give it. Losing control of himself he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck so that he could deepen the kiss. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of his brother when he wasn't himself but as of now Inuyasha didn't care for he had wanted this for so long. Their tongues began to fight for dominance which Inuyasha lost giving full control to his half brother. The kiss started to get heated with Sesshomaru rubbing his hands up and down Inuyasha's arms before resting on the half-breeds hips. So deep into the lip lock Inuyasha didn't notice when Sesshomaru's tongue withdrew from his mouth and his lips ceased their movement until he felt a fist connect to his gut. "Never lay your filthy lips upon this Sesshomaru again" was the only thing Sesshomaru said before he walked away with his cold emotionless mask back in play.

Getting the wind knocked out of him was less than what Inuyasha had expected to happen. He thought more on the lines of a getting beat to a bloody pulp again or maybe even death but he guessed he just got lucky this time. "It was worth it" Inuyasha said as he touched his lips softly and thinking back to the most wonderful kiss in his life that happened but 3 minutes ago. He jumped when he heard a noise coming from his right and was ready to attack until Kagome walked out from behind a tree "Inuyasha" she said with her voice so low that it was thanks to his demon hearing that he heard her at all.

*with Kags*

Kags POV

I had been standing behind the tree watching as Inuyasha lay back in the grass staring up at the stars. He must have been in deep thought if he didn't sense me there but I didn't think too much of it. After minutes of just watching him I had thought about going over there to talk to him but just as I was about too move I saw him stand and face in another direction. Following his gaze I had began to sense a demon coming this way but I didn't move from my spot knowing that Inuyasha could handle it. When my eyes fell on whom that demon was I had to bite my lip from gasping and letting them know I was there.

There were two things I loved about being a miko and they were being able to sense trouble and knowing how to mask my presence. I was almost shocked when they didn't start trying to cut each other's head off until I saw Inuyasha's lips move. I couldn't hear what the brothers were saying but I did notice how Inuyasha was moving closer to his brother with every word. _"You idiot don't get close to him move away"_ I thought as I began to get scared for my friend. They started talking again but within seconds my eyes went wide as I watched my best friend and the one I was starting to fall for kiss the cold hearted yokai. I was so happy when I saw him pull back waving his hands in front of his face as if he didn't mean for it to happen. My happiness began to fade away as I watched said yokai lift Inuyasha face staring into his eyes before their lips locked again. This time was much different than the first which was just a small peck on the lips and lasted for only 2 minutes. This second kiss seemed like it lasted for hours and looked as if they were trying to eat each other's face. _"How could he do this to me?" _I fell back on my and closed my tear filled eyes not wanting to watch the scene that played before me.

When I opened my eyes again I was greeted with Sesshomaru punching Inuyasha in the stomach and walking off. After he was out of site I looked back at Inuyasha who was touching his lips with a smile on his face as if he liked it. When I stood back up I accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped making Inuyasha jump into defensive mood. Not wanting him to attack me I walked from my hiding spot and with sad yet anger filled eyes I whispered his name watching his face go from happy to shock.

*with Sessh*

When Sesshomaru walked away from his half-breed brother he was angry and confused about his actions. He made his way back to Rin, Jaken and Ah-un but before he got there he was going to have a little chat with his demon.

*_Sessh _and **yokai***

"_Why have you bought such shame to me? What was the meaning of making me act so foolish?"_

His demon groaned **"I'm sorry I was asleep…now what did you say?"**

Sesshomaru growled _"do not play stupid with me why on earth did you make me kiss that sad excuse for a demon?"_

"**Wait hold on…I didn't do anything and if it were me don't you think you would have felt me try to take over and fight me like you always do?"**

Sesshomaru then began to think about it and knew his demon was right _"But if you didn't do it then why did I kiss that half demon?"_

"**Well if I had to guess I'd say your inner emotions are trying to make their way out"**

*end of talk*

Sesshomaru let his mask slip for a second and his face was of one who is confused. What did his yokai mean by inner emotions? For all his life he never once showed a sign of emotion yet all of a sudden they come flowing out of him like a river. Why did it feel like he was there but really wasn't? Why did he even kiss his brother? Why was it that even though it wasn't him he felt as though he liked it? Why didn't Inuyasha fight to get him off? He had so many questions yet was given no answer. Seasshomaru started walking back to his ward and servants with only one thought on his mine _"What are these feelings?"_

**Authors note**

**Me: well that's that ****so sorry it took so long but on my computer I wrote 8 pages and really had to think it through.**

**Inuyasha: yea right she was just being lazy.**

**Sesshomaru: The person you make me out to be is unacceptable…fix this now**

**Inuyasha: 'chuckled' well at least you're not the bottom**

**Me: oh shut up Inuyasha I'm the one doing all the work around here…anyway not only did Inuyasha get the kiss he's been dreaming of but now Sesshomaru has to find himself. Not only that but how will Kagome take Inuyasha kissing his own brother? ****well readers I'll be back soon and don't forget to review for it is my motivation.**


	5. The secret is out

**Disclaimer:**How many times must I say I don't own anything?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**_"Inuyash's demon"_**

**"Sesshomaru's demon"**

**The secrets out **

When Inuyasha saw Kagome standing there he wasn't sure what to do. At one point he was scared and at another he was happy that he didn't have to tell her. He got up and began to walk towards her but instead of stopping to talk he kept walking. This caused Kagome to break out in a fit of rage so she grabbed by the arm trying to stop him from going anywhere. "Inuyasha you're going to stop and tell me what the heck that was back there! Why were you kissing that jerk and why in the hell did you seem like you liked it! Answer me now!" is all Inuyasha got as he dragged her along back into the village. He didn't want to answer anything that came out of her mouth. Soon the Kaede's hut came into view and Inuyasha was sure everyone in the whole village could hear Kagome's loud mouth.

"Why were you kissing that jerk Inuyasha? Tell me now!" Miroku and Sango could hear their friend yelling at Inuyasha but they both had different thoughts on their minds. Sango was wondering why Kagome would get so mad when she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyou kiss plenty on times before. As to Miroku who's thoughts were on a more perverted level _'my my so Inuyasha has found a lover? Well I believe that is my cue to give my friend some pointers as to how he should sweep a female off of her feet and fill her with as many children her fragile body can take.'_ As for Kaede who was hoping that the two would be keep their mouth shut before they woke the whole village. Shippo on the other hand was biting his lip for he knew why Inuyasha was getting yelled at. Though he was happy for his father figure the little kitsune was upset with himself for not trying harder to keep Kagome there. Way before anyone could move or even blink for that matter Inuyasha was thrown through the hut with a raging Kagome on his back slapping him repeatedly on his head. "Tell me now! Why the hell were you kissing your own brother!?"

Everyone's eyes in the room except Shippo's and Kagome's went as wide as a full moon in the night sky. _'Oh my I don't have any advice for guy to guy romance' _Miroku was very upset that he could not help his friend in the art of romance. Sango was in shock at the scene that played before her eyes and Kaede was so in shock that she had sworn her heart stopped and started again. _'But I thought young Inuyasha were after a female companion…he has been with my older sister and has even taken a liking to young Kagome but yet he seeks to be one with his older brother.' _Shippo looked as Kagome continued to attack Inuyasha and he couldn't stand to look anymore. He ran over to the two and grabbed Kagomes arm "Kagome I think you should calm d…" Shippo couldn't even finish his sentence as he was being slapped to the ground by the one he once called mother. Inuyasha looked at the kit when he hit the ground and began to see tears in the young fox eyes. He felt something in him snap as he growled and all control he had not to hurt the miko was slowly beginning to fade. As if time stood still for just that moment Inuyasha watched as that one tear fell from Shippo's eye. Inuyasha was on his last string of control forgetting about the abuse to his head when he felt himself grab the girl by her leg. When he stood up Kagome slipped from his back and he held the miko up in the air by her ankle. Coming face to face with the girl she could see that his eyes were just a light shade of red meaning that he was still in control of his yokai but if he didn't calm down all control would be lost. Both Miroku and Sango were ready to jump in if Inuyasha lost control but He turned growling at the two as if telling them to stay back.

Kaede tried to pick up Shippo as to comfort the young child but stepped back when the hanyou's eyes turned to her. He dropped the young miko to the ground slowly coming back to himself he walked over to Shippo, sat down and began to cradle the kitsune in his arms. Kaede quickly told the others to stand down as she studied Inuyasha's movements. The half demon listened as the kit sobbed in his arms and like a canine mother Inuyasha began to nuzzle Shippo hair letting him know that he was safe. "Lady Kaede what is Inuyasha doing?" the monk asked as he looked at the half demon confused. Kaede didn't answer right away as she studied Inuyasha a little more watching as the kitsune stopped the sobbing. She gasped in shock when she had seen Inuyasha's tongue run across Shippo's forehead "how amazing… It would seem during the years ye all have been traveling together Inuyasha feelings have grown more for Shippo." Kaede replied. Miroku, Sango, and even Kagome who was still on the ground were confused as to what Kaede was talking about. "I'm not sure what you mean lady Kaede" Sango was trying her best to understand but she has never seen anything like this before. Miroku continued to look at Inuyahsa as he was still running his tongue along Shippo's forehead. As for Kagome she just didn't care for all she wanted was answers to her questions.

"Nuzzling Shippo's hair to calm the fox down is normal for a mother or any canine but Inuyasha has taken it a step further. By the half demons gesture it would seem Inuyasha is asking for permission to be Shippo's father. Now shall the young fox agree he would than return Inuyasha's gesture." Kaede then smiled as she watched Shippo move to Inuyasha's shoulder. Everyone's eyes returned back to Inuyasha and saw that his eyes were back to normal and Shippo was now licking the half-breeds cheek. "It would seem Shippo agrees." Happy that the kitsune would once again have a father in his life all but Kagome had a smile on their face.

Although she was happy for Shippo the miko wasn't going to stop until she got her answers. When Kagome had seen that Inuyahsa was back to himself she stood off of the ground and walked up to him. "I still want an answer Inuyasha and I want it now." He could hear what she was saying but the half-breed wasn't in the mood. "It was nothing Kagome now leave it at that and leave me alone." This caused Kagome to growl as she got down to Inuyasha's level. She didn't care what anyone said for she knew what she had seen and it was not 'as Inuyasha said' nothing. "You can't tell me that was nothing Inuyasha! I know what the hell I saw so you better tell me now! Tell me Inuyasha did you enjoy kissing that damn fool you call a brother!?" Inuyasha could hear his demon telling him to rip Kagome to shreds for insulting Sesshomaru but he wouldn't let her have the chance of making him crack.

Miroku, Sango and Kaede were all shocked to hear the young miko using that kind of language. "Please lady Kagome a priestess such as yourself should not be talking in such a way" Miroku said trying to calm the girl down but had no such luck. As soon as Inuyasha sat Shippo down beside him Kagome took that chance to grip the half demon up. "Are you going to tell me next that you dream about him Inuyasha?! You dream about fucking him in the ass…or maybe it's the other way around. Maybe you're the one who would like for the big bad dog demon to fuck you into next week!" Kaede gasped for never in her life has she ever met a priestess with such a foul tongue. Miroku jumped back when the miko tried to bite him for touching her shoulder. Sango didn't know what to say or do because she didn't even know it was possible for her friend to explode like this. "Do you love him Inuyasha? Are you so foolish that you think he's just going to come up to you and confess his love?! Is that it?!... Is it Inuyasha!?"

"YES! I did like kissing him! I do hope that he would come and tell me he loves me! I do dream of as you said 'The big bad dog demon to fuck me' into next year! And I damn sure LOVE THE HELL OUTTA HIM!" Inuyasha just couldn't take it anymore. The miko was getting on his nerves so much that it caused him to explode not even caring about the others in the room. If they were scared then let them be scared, if they just wanted to watch then so be it. "Is that what you wanted to hear Kagome? Did you get the answer you wanted? Are you happy now?" He watched the hurt and shock on her face as she stepped back. Everyone sat there a little shocked at Inuyasha outburst but didn't make a sound as they just watched the two.

Words were at a lost as Kagome looked into the half-breeds eyes. _'He…loves him? But he told me that he loves me…was it a lie?' _She didn't know if she wanted to yell, cry, run home, faint or beat the living hell out of him. Soon she decided to try and keep her emotions under control and ask the one question she never thought she would have too. "So tell me Inuyasha…how long have…you loved him?" Everyone including Inuyasha was a little shocked at the calmness in the mikos voice but all knew that inside Kagome was raging from head to toe.

Inuyahsa didn't know if he wanted to answer or not but after some time in thinking it out he looked at the girl. "Well let's see…that's 10 and I add 8…so that's 18 plus 36 which if I'm not mistaken would be 54 and 104 years if you count the 50 years that I was sealed to the tree." Everyone in the room gasped except Shippo and Miroku who was frozen because his thoughts were more on the fact that he and Inuyasha bathed together more than once. Kagome, Kaede and Sango thoughts were all the same _'How can he like guys if he was with Kikyou?' _Out of all of them Sango was the first to recover looking into Inuyasha's eyes she knew he wasn't lying.

"But…104 years...how can that be when you were with Kikyou and we had so many moments together. All the times you fought Kouga over me, the times you said you loved me, and even those times where you would run off to see Kikyou….." Kagome fell silent she didn't know what else to say.

"Yes Inuyasha I myself would like to know the answer as well for if ye were with my older sister during that time how could ye have been in love with the Lord of the west?" Keade wasn't going to try and push for an answer like Kagome so she just sat back and waited for one. Though he didn't answer right away Inuyasha began to chuckle as he picked Shippo up and started to rub his head. "Hey runt would you like to answer this one?" He asked the young fox but Shippo shook his head no because it wasn't his business and he wasn't going to get slapped again. "Chicken" was Inuyasha reply when he sat Shippo back down and brought his eyes back up to the group and smiled.

"You all know why I was after the Shikon no Tama right?" he waited a second watching as each of them nodded. "Well guys to tell you the truth you only know half of why I wanted it" he smirked softly when he had seen everyone's eyes widen slightly. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean my friend…did you not want the sacred jewel to become a full demon and get stronger to show the world you were worth something in life?" Miroku asked looking very confused causing Inuyasha's smirk to slowly fade away. "Like I said monk you only know half the story. Yeah I wanted to be a full demon, and I wanted to get stronger but not for the world cause I could care less what it thinks of me…It was for Sesshomaru because he hates hanyou's and humans and just my luck I had to be both." Sango nodded for she now understood what Inuyasha was going through and could not help but feel sorrow for the Half-breed. _'He is human on the night of the new moon, half demon any other day and every so often an uncontrolled dog yokai. To be hated by your brother is one thing but to be rejected by the one you give your heart to is just torture. I can see now why his smiles are always so empty.' _

Kagome didn't want to believe that Inuyasha would do such a thing just because he wanted to be with his brother. "You tell me you love me, make me fall head over hills for you and then tell me that you're in love with your own brother. If that's true Inuyasha then why on earth lead me on like that!?" Kaede was asking herself the same question. How could the hanyou be in love with his brother yet he had become lovers with her sister not so long ago? Inuyasha's eyes had turned to the two with uneasy eyes knowing that the next thing he said would and might have all of them hating him. "It was to try and take my mind off of…him" for some reason Inuyasha couldn't say his brother name. "I knew he would never come around so I tried to erase him by moving on. Though it didn't work…right after I was taken off the tree and found out Kikyou was dead my thoughts jumped back to my brother." Inuyasha realized that his voice had begun to sound depressed so he quickly composed himself. "Anyway after finding out Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation I tried to forget about Sesshomaru by doing with her what I had done with Kikyou but it didn't work so end of story." He looked to the ground to find Shippo sleep beside him. The half demon picked his adopted son up off the floor and stood up. "Now good night" he said as he walked out of the hut and jumped onto the tree branch with Shippo lying on his lap.

_'I never knew Inuyasha could be so selfish...but I guess it's to be expected I mean none of us never even asked him of his true intentions for getting the jewel so we can't really blame him'_ Miroku thought as he watched his friend walk out of the hut. Sango had also begun to lie down so that she could get some rest. "I think it best for us all to get some sleep" Miroku said as he and Kaede both dropped the conversation and prepared for bed but it took Kagome 30 minutes to finally lie down. It had been hours since everyone had fallen asleep but Sango's eyes just wouldn't close. She kept tossing and turning until finally she got up without waking Kirara and went outside to take a walk leaving her Hiraikotsu and sword behind.

Somewhere in the woods laid none other than the very proud and arrogant Lord of the west. Even though it was hours after the kiss had taken place Sesshomaru still couldn't get it out of his head. It had to be around early morning now and pretty soon the sun would rise but as upset he was to admit it Lord Sesshomaru was afraid to shut his eyes. The first time he had fallen asleep the daiyokai had the most arousing yet terrifying dream about his otouto. Everyone could guess why the dream was arousing but what made it terrifying was that it was about Inuyasha and worse… he liked it. His demon kept telling him it was his inner emotions trying to make their way out and that the great lord had held them in for too long. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it because he himself hasn't even learned the meaning of emotions. There were too many questions that needed answers and it shamed him because he didn't have the slightest clue as to what the answers were. After a while Sesshomaru decided to just go for a walk and clear his head. He looked around to make sure Rin and the others were alright before he got up and walked into the woods.

No More than 12 minutes of walking did Sesshomaru pick up a scent that he knew but couldn't put his finger on who it was. Being as though he didn't really much care as to who it was the inu yokai brushed it off and kept walking. The reason the dog lord had went for a walk was to get his brother off his mind but with every step his thought would lean more to Inuyasha than away from him. It was as if his heart was trying to tell him to go to the half-breed though his pride was telling him to stay away. '_What is love and why now do these emotions intend to make themselves known?' _no sooner had that thought passed his mind there was a woman's voice not too far from his position crying out for help. _'That voice…that scent' _it was then that Sesshomaru knew who the scent belonged to "the yokai taijiya."

**TBC…**

**Authors note**

**Me: I know I know…*bows head in shame* I know you all hate me for taking so long and then the chapter being so short… but I had so much on my plate that I couldn't eat it all *smiles* or as my mom would say 'my eyes were bigger than my stomach' lol**

**Inuyasha: oh would you just shut up! 'Punches me on the top of my head' any way what that idiot is trying to say is that with trying to find a college to go to she couldn't find the time to sit down and write another chapter **

**Me: OWWW! Sesshy 'sad face' inu hit me again…in the next chapter can you beat him to a bloody pulp 'evil smile'**

**Sesshomaru: 'lets out a low growl' I refuse to do anything for someone who makes me seem so week **

**Me: whatever… anyway read and review and I will do my best to try and get the next chapter up faster and make it longer **


	6. Help me to understand

Disclaimer: I don't get paid for this story so I'm sure you all know that it means I own nothing

**Authors note **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone ^_^ It is my motivation to continue writing **

**Well read enjoy and again thanks **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Sessh demon"**

"_**Inu demon"**_

_Review: __No More than 12 minutes of walking did Sesshomaru pick up a scent that he knew but couldn't put his finger on who it was. Being as though he didn't really much care as to who it was the inu yokai brushed it off and kept walking. The reason the dog lord had went for a walk was to get his brother off his mind but with every step his thought would lean more to Inuyasha than away from him. It was as if his heart was trying to tell him to go to the half-breed though his pride was telling him to stay away. '__What is love and why now do these emotions intend to make themselves known?' __no sooner had that thought passed his mind there was a woman's voice not too far from his position crying out for help. __'That voice…that scent' __it was then that Sesshomaru knew who the scent belonged to "the yokai taijiya."_

**Help me to understand**

*Time skip 3 days*

Rin had been taking care of the lady that her lord has brought back to their camp but three days ago. Though Rin was still young she had taken a fascination with the art of medics and healing. Every time Sesshomaru-sama took her to his castle she would study on how to heal different wounds, treat different sicknesses and even how to help one give birth. She sighed as this had been the second time that she had changed the demon slayers bandages today. _"Rin is so bored" _Rin sighed as she got up to walk over to the lake wetting the cloth she was using to clean Sango's wounds. "_Please wake up soon taijiya so that we can play." _She rung out the cloth and walked back to Sango cleaning the gash on her arm. With every touch Sango would jump making Rin stop to let her relax. After the cleaning was done the young girl than began to wrap Sango's arm again and once she was finished she walked over and sat next to her lord.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he felt the girl he called his daughter sit next to him. The great lord was amazed at how Rin had healed the slayer all by herself and also at how much she learned with just the short times spent at the castle. Thank goodness he sent Jaken off to catch fish to last them for three days because he really didn't feel like listening to the imp's voice. Sesshomaru gave a small smile before shutting his eyes to get some rest. The sleep didn't last for long before his eyes shot open at the sound of Rin's squeal only to look up and see something he wasn't expecting. Rin was jumping up and down clapping her hands with the most joyous look in her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama she's waking up! Look look she's waking up! Rin healed the slayer all by herself!" The girl was so proud of herself for her accomplishment and Sesshomaru had to admit he was too. They both sat there looking at Sango as she began to groan as she sat up holding her arm. She opened her eyes looking at her surroundings "where am I?" she asked herself. The slayer slightly jumped in shock when she heard a deep grunt from behind her. Sango slowly began to turn from her position on the ground to see where or who the grunt had come from not at all suspecting it to be who it was.

"L-Lord…S-Ses-Sesshomaru? H-how? wh-where? I-I…why?" Sango was so confused she couldn't even seem to form a full sentence. "Do try and form a sentence before speaking to this Sesshomaru Yokai Taijiya." Was Sesshomaru's only reply as he leaned back against the tree eyes closed as if he had fallen asleep.

"Forgive me my Lord I am just very confused as to where I am, how I got here, and why I am here in the first place." Sango didn't know what happened for her to end up with the dog daiyokai. She sat there quiet waiting for an answer from Sesshomaru but all she got was a little green Imp walking into site yelling at her. "How dear you human! Speaking to our Lord like you have a right! You owe him your gratitude! Now get on your knees and apologize you worthless scum!"

Rin looked at Jaken and sighed. For the life of her she just couldn't stand the over grown frog and his annoying voice. "Lady Sango please pay no attention to Jaken, no one ever does" She smiled and she looked over Sango to make sure she didn't reopen her wounds. "You're here because Lord Sesshomaru brought you here. Rin really don't know why but she woke up one morning and you were here bleeding a lot. You have been sleeping for three days and Rin has been taking care of you." Sango wondered where her friends were and if they were looking for her. Within seconds Rin and Jaken began arguing while Sango zoned out remembering the events that took place before she fell unconscious.

_*Flashback*_

Sango had been walking in the woods when she heard a slight rustle in the bushes but kept walking brushing it off as a squirrel or rabbit. The whole time walking Sango just couldn't seem to get the words Inuyasha spoke to leave her mind. Though Inuyasha's words were hurtful Sango knew deep down the hanyou didn't mean what he said. "Maybe it was just to get everyone off his back" Sango said to herself. No longer than 5 minutes later the slayer heard that same rustling sound coming from behind her. Getting curious as to what it was that was following her, Sango had begun to walk towards it with her heart pounding in her chest and every part of her body telling her to stay back. She walked closer to the sound only to stop when a small snake slithered its way over to her. Sango got on her knees to get a better look at the creature "So you're my stalker huh" Sango chuckled.

"Well well well" said a dark evil voice from behind "What is a lovely snack such as yourself walking around alone and unguarded?" The yokai taijiya quickly jumped onto her feet looking in the direction the voice came from only to see a bat demon (think vampire) hanging from a tree branch over top of her head. Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu just to feel that it wasn't there, then her sword which also wasn't there.

"Perfect time to forget my weapons and how could I be so stupid letting my guard down!?" She mentally beat herself up as she got into a fighting stance. "Now now my pretty there is no need for violence I only wish to talk" The bat jumped out of the tree landing right in front of Sango. "What is it that you want from me demon?" She asked taking a step back not dropping her guard.

"Hmmm so you can see through a lie can you?" the demon gave a dark chuckle "well for starters how about we give our names to be more acquainted hmm" with every step she took back he moved forward until he had her backed into a tree. "My name dear human is Kenji and what might yours be?" he said running his clawed hand against her neck. Sango gave no answer as she kicked, punched, bit, and anything she could possible do to get away from the demon.

No matter what she did or how skilled her attacks were they seemed to have no affects on this demon. The bat demon grabbed Sango's arms to cease her struggles "Oh come now little one no fighting, for I merely wish to know the name of my prey" an evil smirk lay upon Kenji's lips as he moved forward to nuzzle the taijiya's neck. Getting caught up in Sango's scent Kenji unconsciously loosened is grip on her arms. She pulled herself out of his grasp causing the demon's sharp claws to rip through her right arm from her shoulder to her elbow.

Sango began to run for her life trying her hardest to get back to Kaede's village but found herself stumbling over her own two feet. "What a feisty little vixen" Kenji had taken flight after her chuckling as he watched her falling to her knees. He landed in front of her and grabbed her injured arm lifting her off the ground. "Now look what you have done little one" He said tightening his grip making Sango cry out in pain. "Letting all that wonderful blood of yours go to waste hmmm what a shame." Kenji grabbed the slayer by her other arm as he licked the blood off of his hand. "Though your blood taste very good and now that I think about it…it smells even better when spilled" an evil laugh was heard right before Sango was thrown to the ground.

"please do not let it be my destiny to die by this blood thirsty monster" Sango cried out in pain when a demon foot came in contact with her stomach "That is a disappointment little one, none of your delicious blood was spilt. Oh my lovely lady how sad for now I have to inflict more pain on you" Kenji took her from the ground and for the second time was thrown back down only this time did the demon catch her. A splitting cry was heard throughout the forest waking every human, demon an animal out of their sleep. One of Kenji's sharp clawed hands found their way into the junction of Sango's neck and shoulder, where as to the other one which made its way deep into the gash left on her right arm.

"Now my dear I have had my fun and just to show that I have some kindness in me I shall put you out of your misery" Huge sharp fangs was about to meet skin when in a blink of an eye the demon was thrown into the nearest tree making Sango fall. She lay on the ground holding her arm as tears began to form in her eyes. Kenji stood up growling as he looked around to see who and where his attacker was. "It is very unbecoming to see a lowlife such as yourself playing with your food" a cold distant voice said from his left.

"My my lord Sesshomaru who would have thought you'd come to the rescue of a filthy human" Kenji chuckled "have you gotten sof…." He didn't have time to finish his sentence when in a flash the Dog Lord had the filthy bat up against a tree with his hands wrapped tightly around Kenji's neck. "I merely do not take pleasure in watching shameful demons such as you going for an easy kill" Lord Sesshomaru lifted is hand to show claws dripping with poison.

"Oh and this is not going for an easy kill?" asked the strained voice of Kenji as he tried to push the dog Daiyokai away. A faint smirk made its way to Sesshomaru's face as his poison filled claws made its way into the Bat demons chest but not far enough to kill him. "There is no need for weak demons in this world" Sango watched as the scene unfolds before her eyes.

Sesshomaru dropped Kenji and looked down at his pitiful form. "I may have not killed you completely but do not flatter yourself for my poison will do the job for me. You will lay there for days crying out in pain as my poison eat at your body from the inside out. Let this be a lesson learned to all low classed demons…never Insult this Sesshomaru" Was the last thing the yokai taijiya heard before she fell unconscious.

_*End flashback*_

"Do not get mad at me master Jaken because I was only speaking the truth" Rin turned away from the kappa demon. "It's not my fault Lord Sesshomaru like me more then you anyway." Sesshomaru sat there with his eyes still shut listening to the two argue. He would never admit it but it amused him when Jaken lost his temper because of the human girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru only took you in because he felt pity on your useless human heart! If you ask me it would have been better if he left you dead!" This caused Sesshomaru's cold eyes to open slightly with a low but noticeable growl leaving his throat daring the imp to say something else. He watched Jaken stiffen at the sound and slowly turn his head to see Sesshomaru glaring at him. If only looks could kill Jaken would be laying on the ground as the Lord glared death into his soul.

At hearing Lord Sesshomaru growl Sango jumped out of her thoughts and turned to face the western Lord completely "Thank you my Lord for saving my life though the question remains as to why you have done so"

His eyes turned to Sango with the same cold expression that always lay upon his face "Jaken" He waited for the kappa to answer before continuing "take Rin to play in the fields" Sango watched as the two walked off.

The entire time Sango was out he and his demon were going back and forth as to what they were going to do with the girl. Though Sesshomaru suggested taking her back to his half brother pack his demon fought against it. The inner demon explained to the Lord that it would be best to keep her, make her tell him the meaning of emotions and only then would she be able to leave. "Slayer" At hearing the deep sound of Sesshomaru's voice Sango jumped and looked back over to him only to find that he was now standing next to her. The Lord sat down not right beside but close to her "am I right to assume that you are educated in the art of emotions?" At first Sango looked shocked at the question but nodded her head not wanting to keep the Lord waiting. "Then you are to explain everything you know to this Sesshomaru." came his cold demanding voice. _"A small price to pay to the one who has saved your life"_

"May I ask why a great Lord such as you would need help in such an area?" as soon as she asked she quickly regretted when a death glare was sent her way. "My business is my own" was his only reply.

"Well what would you like to now first?" She sat there for five minutes before she received an answer. "You will start with the name of the different emotions, and then you will tell me the meaning of each"

"It is a very long lists my Lord so we will be sitting her for some time." Sango explained only to receive a small nod in response.

Though it was only a few hours it felt like forever when Sango finally got almost all of the meaning of the different emotions in to the Lords head. The most difficult ones to teach him were regret, denial, trust, happiness and guilt but eventually he picked them up. She didn't really have to explain Pride and anger to him for she was sure he already knew a lot about it. Now Sango only had to explain to him what love was and she knew this would be the most difficult and that's why she saved it for last.

"The last emotion would be love but there are two kinds of it such as loving someone and being IN love with someone." Sango had seen the slight slip up of confusion in Sesshomaru's face but decided not to say anything about it. "In other words to love someone would be like loving your family and friends. You want the best for them, you encourage them to do good things, you don't want to see them down upset or depressed. Also you are their shoulder to lean on, you genuinely want them to be in your life as it wouldn't be the same without them, you will do anything for them, and you try your hardest not to disappoint them" Sesshomaru looked at the slayer dead in her eyes waiting for an example.

As if reading his mind Sango smiled at him "Rin would be the example in this meaning for if I am not mistaken you have become a father figure in her life. It pains you to see her sad or in harm's way that you would do everything in your power to keep her safe and happy." Sesshomaru then thought back to the day when he first met Rin and how it was really he and not Tenseiga who wanted to save the girl. "And what might the meaning of being in love be?" He asked.

"Well being in love with someone is like, wanting to spend the rest of your life with that person, wanting to have children with them, marriage or mating in your case, and wanting to spend every undying moment with them" Sango smiled as she got a dreamy look in her eyes "There are many imperfections in a loving relationship, but the difference is that those imperfections are understood, accepted, and forgiven when they cause hurt. This is a true sign of a loving relationship and forgiveness is one of the deepest forms of love that can be expressed. To truly love someone is to except the package as it is with flaws and all. That one person no matter what would be the person you'd give your life for just to be with. " Then his father's words came back to him _'tell me Sesshomaru…have you someone to protect?'_

Sesshomaru was deep in thought _"Now that I know what emotions are it should be easy for me to know and understand these feelings. Could that kiss have been because I love Inuyasha?..." _Sango sat waiting for the Lord to reply and make his thoughts known. "Your help is appreciated Slayer" he stood up and began to walk off to get Rin and Jaken. "I would suggest you stay until you are fully healed but if you are strong enough to walk then you may leave. The barrier has been dropped but know that if you tell anyone about our meeting I shall see to it that you suffer a horrible death" and then he was gone.

Sango stood up and winced at the sharp pain shooting up her arm but brushed it off. "I have been away from my friends for too long" She began to find her way back to Kaede's village.

Back at the Village the gang was going crazy. None of them had seen Sango for three days and they were all very worried. Inuyasha had woken the night he heard Sango scream and went on a search for her but when he got to where he smelt her blood all he found was a dying bat demon. There was a faint scent of his brother but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Miroku we can't rest for long we have to get back out there to find Sango. She could be hurt or dead somewhere out there." Kagome said standing back up and grabbing her arrows. Miroku and Inuyasha stood up in agreement telling Shippo and Kirara to stay in the village. As they all walked out of the hut it was Inuyasha who stopped in his tracks. "What is going on Inuyasha? Is something wrong my friend?" Miroku asked because Kagome still wasn't talking to the half-breed.

"Its Sango" was his short reply causing each of them to turn and look in the direction he was. Sure enough there was Sango walking out of the forest and making her way to Kaede's hut. As soon as she got close enough they all jumped her with question most of them being where she was, how she got injured and Inuyasha's favorite "why the hell did she smell like Sesshomaru!?"

Sango sighed walking into the hut and as soon as she got through the door she was pounced on by a tiny little ball of fur. "Hello Kirara" she laughed as a little tongue brushed against her cheek. "Yes yes I've missed you too"

"Well lady Sango you were gone for three days so are you going to tell us where you have been?" Miroku asked as he helped her sit down. Sango looked at everyone in the room and decided that they could at least know what happened. "I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep and forgot my weapons. I heard something following me but when I turned around to look it was just a snake. Then I was attacked by a bat demon and someone saved me." She said with a calm voice. "That's all I can tell you" They all tried to pull more out of her but no one got their answers. Inuyasha was upset because he asked if Sesshomaru was anywhere near there but the slayer wouldn't say anything. For the life of her Sango wasn't going to let anything slip of her and Lord Sesshomaru talking about his emotions.

Not too far away it had gotten dark out and Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un were on their way back to the west. As they was walking Rin had fallen asleep on top of Ah-Un and Jaken had the biggest lump on his head from trying to wake the girl up and telling her she was being lazy. The whole time all Sesshomaru could do was think back on the demon slayer words trying to see how the emotions fit into his life.

Every time he would fight with his half brother there was always a tug on his heart telling him to go back and make sure he was ok. _"Was it guilt? Did I feel guilty for hurting the hanyou? Do I feel guilty for hurting….Inuyasha?" _he still had questions like did he ever truly hate Inuyasha or was it just his own will to hide his emotions from the world that blocked his true feelings? He thought back to the dream he had three days ago to try and make it more clear for himself.

_*Dream*_

Sesshomaru had been walking through the forest when his brother's scent blew past him. He was going to ignore it but his feet began to move taking him in the direction the scent had came from. When he got there the sight he saw wasn't something he had been expecting. There in the wide open field lay Inuyasha with no clothes on as if he was sun bathing crying out to be taken. Again his feet had begun to move on their own again and before he knew it he found his way over to his brother. "Well hello Inuyasha and what do I owe the pleasure of you laid in the middle of nowhere, and going into heat at that?" Sesshomaru got on his knees over top of Inuyasha as his hand ran own his brother's chest smiling as Inuyahsa responded to his touch.

No matter how hard he fought the Lord of the west just couldn't stop his body from moving. Before he knew it Sesshomaru had his clothes off lying on top of his brother "you know little brother I've always admired your body" with every word came a kiss to Inuyasha's neck. It was if inuyasha wasn't there as he when Sesshomaru's hand had worked its way down to his hard and still growing erection. "Sessh please please take me brother! Help me release this pain please!" Inuyasha cried out…

_*end dream*_

Sesshomaru couldn't fight it anymore he knew then and there after putting two and two together that his emotionless shield was breaking and it was thanks to his half demon brother. He still didn't know if it was love. The demon lord had come to terms that after he had spent some time in his home to let Rin continue with her studies he would go out and test these new emotions of his.

TBC…

***Authors note***

**Inuyasha: well that was a bust **

**Me: I realized that in my last few chapters I wasn't really making it easy for people to follow…like last chapter I thought it sucked**

**Inuyasha: I'll say**

**Me: anyway I thought it was about time I gave Sesshy his own chapter *smiley face* so please tell me if I did good with this chapter because I'm really hoping I did **

**Sesshomaru: please do come back read and review **


	7. I will join you

Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything but I don't so keep it pushing

**Me: Thank you for your reviews, favs and followers they are most appreciated **

**Inu: it shocks me that you even got that many**

**Me: yeah yeah shut up… Hey sesshy I've been meaning to ask you about the day you met Rin**

**Sessh: what about it?**

**Me: you told her you don't eat human food so I wanted to know if you don't eat that then do you eat dog food? *inuyasha burst out laughing***

**Sessh: *death glare* do not forget Inuyasha though you may only be half you are as much of a dog as I…now on with the story **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Sessh demon"**

"_**Inu demon"**_

**I forgot to say sessh has both arms in this story**

**I will join you**

It has been a month and a half since Sango had that chat about emotions with the lord of the western lands. Throughout that time the demon slayer had done her best to keep her mouth shut, not even dropping a hint as to what happened that day. Even Kagome kept her mouth shut when it came to talking to Inuyasha. Man could that girl hold a grudge. Anyway the group was setting up camp after another long day of jewel shard hunting and each of them had their own job to help. Miroku had to collect fire wood, Inuyasha was to hunt. As for Kagome, Shippo and Kirara they had to watch over the camp site and Sango was to fetch the water.

Sango had been sure to always carry her weapon everywhere she went after what happened those months ago with the bat demon. She would walk with all senses open listening to every sound, and watching her surroundings. While walking in the direction of the lake Inuyahsa had pointed her to, Sango had been feeling like there was someone watching her. Little did the young slayer know there was indeed someone or should we say demon following her.

"Whoever you are I know you are there so why not show yourself?" She began to move her hand towards her sword. After a few minutes of waiting for whomever it was to come out, Sango decided to just keep walking but not let her guard down.

She got to the lake and said person still didn't come out from their little hiding spot. "You know if you are stalking me because you thought I was about to take a ba…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as a thought came to her. "Miroku if that is you than I swear I will not only slap you but also see to it that you never have kids" She threatened.

"You will see to it that you never confuse me with that lecherous monk again." Sango immediately knew who that voice belonged to.

Without even looking at him Sango replied "Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the honor?" The taiyoukai eyes narrowed in annoyance at the girls lack to look at him.

"If you are to talk to this Sesshomaru than you are to face him as well" With that Sango stood up off the ground and faced the Lord like he had asked.

"If you do not mind me asking, why have you been stalking me?" Sesshomaru wore his same cold expression. _'I wonder why he is here_. _I mean did I not already tell him about emotions? What more can he want from me?'_ He was debating with himself, Should he answer or should he just walk away?

He finally came to his conclusion "I am in need of your assistance yet again." He paused searching her face for a reaction but got none. "I have been thinking long and hard for the last month and a half, about my emotions. You are the one who helped me to understand so you will also be the one to help me test them. From now on every night you will meet with me whenever you can get away from your group. During this time I would like to come up with ways on how to test them. Is that understood?"

"It is understood, though I do hope I am not being rude when I say my name is Sango not Slayer. If I am to be helping you I would like for you to call me by my name." Sesshomaru didn't know where the girl got the guts to talk to him as such but he had to admit that it was only right.

"Very well Sango" He turned his back to her and began to walk off. "Until next time" then he was gone. When Sesshomaru was out of site, Sango had started to make her way back to camp with the water.

When Sango got back to camp she sighed in annoyance when she heard Inuyasha yelling. "Will you please get over yourself and stop acting like a stuck up wench!?"

He shouted like there was no tomorrow but Kagome wouldn't let her cold distant mask slip. One would say if she had white hair, amber eyes, four magenta strips and a blue crescent moon on her head, the miko would be an exact replica of Sesshomaru. Sango couldn't help but laugh as she sat down watching the look on the half-breed face.

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled "hey your back! What took you so long Sango?" the miko inwardly smirked at the growl Inuyasha had let out. _'It serves that lazy, immature inconsiderate jerk right.'_

"Well I had a little run in with an unexpected guest but I'm here now so let's eat" She knew Inuyasha might smell his brother on her. The nervousness soon faded knowing that the hanyou was so angry he wouldn't even notice. After everyone ate they began to get ready for bed.

The whole time the group was getting ready for bed Sango was stuck in thought. _'I know there are not many or even no one he could talk to…but I wonder why he keeps coming to me. Don't get me wrong I don't mind helping but why come to me? Is there a connection between me and why he is trying to work out his emotions?'_ Sango couldn't imagine why the Lord had come to her for help again. To help him with understanding his emotions was one thing, but to help him test them out was something different. _'I guess the only way for me to find out is to wait for tomorrow.' _Sango wondered when she had became a demon counselor. Pretty soon she would be sitting there with a group of demons sitting in a circle asking for her advice. She sighed before lying down waiting for sleep to overcome her.

The next day Sango waited until everyone was asleep before she snuck off with no idea as to where she was meeting Sesshomaru. Not wanting to walk to far away from the camp Sango stopped and sat under a tree. If the Lord wanted to talk with her then he would find her.

She waited so long that she was just about to fall asleep when she heard a twig snap. Sango jumped up and stood on her guard waiting for her intruder to show themselves. "Relax yourself, if I had come to harm you I would have done so already."

Sango sat back down seeing that it was only Sesshomaru "Ok…you're here so let's get started" She looks up at him waiting for him to sit down but instead he leaned back against the tree. "Start talking" he said looking down at her.

"Oh wait you want me to start? But I don't even know why we're here!" She replied. Seeing as though she wasn't going to get an answer Sango sighed "alright, I guess we could first start by you telling me why you are trying to test your emotions"

Sesshomaru glared at the yokai taijiya "My business is my own" he said before taking a seat on the ground.

"I need to know because it would be easier if I knew why you're doing this. Also if I am a connection to whom you are doing this for I would need to know so that I can help you come up with a plan. If it is someone I know then I would know everything that makes them mad, sad and happy." Sango explained hoping he would see reason.

"I am doing this because I have been having feelings for someone but I am still not sure if I could call it love. I was planning on testing out my emotions on that person to work out the feeling." Sango looked at the yokai sitting before her waiting for him to answer the second part of her question.

"And you are doing this for?" she heard him mumble something but couldn't make out what it was that he said. "come again my Lord you'll have to speak louder."

"Inuyahsa" he said a little louder just reaching her ears. The taijiya was shocked at first but quickly composed herself before the Lord got angry. "Ok well that is shocking, and I know you don't want me telling anyone so I will not." Sesshomaru gave a slight nod.

"How do you feel when you are around him? Is it a happy feeling, like you just like to be around him or different?" She asked causing him to look her in the eyes. It was a look telling her that if she pushed for more he would surely kill her. Sango gulped at the glare she was receiving but didn't back down.

"**Oh calm down grumpy pants, what do you have to lose if you tell her?" **

'_It is unbecoming of a Lord mainly this Sesshomaru to speak his heart to a ningen.'_

"**It's not like you have anyone else to talk to besides me, and you'll have to let that mask of your drop sooner or later."**

Sesshomaru knew his demon was right but it was his pride that made him keep his mouth shut.

"**Come on Sesshomaru it's time you let it go."**

The great dog daiyokai sighed and for the first time in a long time let his mask slip showing only half of his emotions. "Before when I was around him all I could think about was taking his life and claiming the sword that should rightfully be mine." When he had seen Sango looking and waiting for him to continue he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. "The last time he was in my presence I found myself with my lips pressed to his. At first I was unaware as to where it had came from so I blamed it on Inuyasha and my yokai not wanting to believe that it was my own actions. When I look at things now since the last time I talked to you I've been feeling sort of, if I recall you used the word lonely. It is as if I want to be around him but my pride is keeping me away."

Sango nodded understanding every word Sesshomaru had spoken so far. "Is it just your pride or a little more than that? " She asked.

"That is enough with the questions about me. I already told you I have been having feelings but for now it would just be sibling love. Tell me how I should make sure that is what the emotion is. I want to know what Inuyasha's emotions are and if they are the same as mine so that we may act more like brothers more than enemies." He was getting tired of waiting and wanted answers before he found his hands wrapped around the humans neck.

"Ok…alright I get it" She sat there for a second not wanting to tell Sesshomaru about how Inuyasha felt for the Lord because it wasn't her place. "The only thing I can think of is to join our group and observe the way he reacts to you while you are there." The Slayer knew that Sesshomaru's feeling were more than what he was saying they were. Even if he didn't know or understand what he was feeling just yet, Sango could see in his eyes that his emotions ran deeper than that of brotherly love. _'If he isn't going to except his emotions, and Inuyasha isn't going to revile his to him than I guess it's time to play match maker.'_

The daiyokai stood from his spot on the ground "I will think it over, now I believe it is time for you to be leaving." Sango nodded and stood to her feet "same thing tomorrow my Lord?" When she saw him give a barely visible nod she turned and started to make her way back to camp.

When she got back Sango looked around to see if anyone was awake. Inuyasha was leaning back on a tree with Shippo on his lap, Kagome was under her sleeping bag and Miroku was lying right beside her. The slayer sighed in relief seeing that they all were asleep she walked over to where Kirara was and sat down beside her.

"Welcome back" Sango jumped at the voice and slowly turned to find gold eyes glaring into her very soul. She gulped trying to find something to say but couldn't find her voice. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"If you would call going to the bathroom a nice trip then yes I guess I did." was her reply.

Inuyasha chuckled closing his eyes again "Did you have trouble releasing your bowels then? Was Sesshomaru there to rub you back and help you out, because it took you kind of long to get back don't you think?" Sango knew then that Inuyasha knew something was up but she wasn't going to tell him anything.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Inuyasha, now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep." She laid down hoping he would just drop it.

At that he opened his eyes looking at her "If you weren't with him then why do I smell his scent on you? It's faint but I know it's there so don't play me for dumb Sango."

"Goodnight Inuyahsa" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice so Inuyasha decided to drop it for now. "There is something going on here Sango and I will find out what"

The next morning Kagome and Sango woke up to make breakfast for everyone. "Hey Kagome next time you go back to your own time, do you think you can bring me back some of that candy stuff." Shippo asked. Some would wonder why the fox would talk to her again after what she had done, but Shippo was just to kind hearted to stay mad at her for too long. Sure he was talking to her again but never did the Kitsune think of her as a mother ever again. "Sure Shippo" she replied with a smile on her face, her only goal was to try and at least remain his friend.

While they were handing out the breakfast the miko walked over to Inuyasha. "Here" She said coldly, took his plate (that she had brought back from her time) and dropped it in front of him.

Inuyasha looked as she walked away from him _'I always do and say things without thinking and it always come back to bite me in the ass' _he sighed picking up the plate and eating what was left on it. Sango watched and couldn't help but feel bad for Inuyasha.

Everyone sat down to eat and Sango took that time to talk to the priestess. "Kagome he has apologized to you more than any one of us could count. Why do you keep treating him like that? When will you find it in your heart to forgive him?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "I gave him my heart and he threw it right back at me. He lied to me, used me and all this for his stupid, evil, stick in the ass brother. I swear it's just disgusting, how can a man love another man?" she put her plate down as if she lost her appetite "I was going to give Inuyasha a family, but I guess he doesn't want one if he wants to open his legs for a guy."

"Well it's really not disgusting in the yokia world." Kagome gave a disgusted look and started to clean up. "Believe it or not, it's the truth Kagome. You see if you're a demon it doesn't matter what your sex is because they both can get pregnant."

Kagome turned to her friend "Demon or not, how can a man have kids?" Sango chuckled as she stood up to help her friend with the cleaning.

"I read in a scroll when I was younger, and if I remember correctly it said something about the female demons slowly dying out over the last thousands of years. So to keep the demon race alive most of the males were given a…I don't know if I should say curse or blessing to have kids." Sango explained.

"But if most male demons could have kids then how would they know which ones can or can't?" Kagome was confused at this point in time.

"By the scent" all heads shot to Inuyasha who was now sitting in the tree looking down at everyone. "The demons that can bear children are called uke demons, and the demons that can't are called seme demons." He looked at Kagome's face, only to focus his eye on something else when he seen her glaring at him.

"That doesn't explain how they would know, and as far as I can tell I wasn't talking to YOU!" she began throwing things in her bag in anger.

Miroku's sweat dropped looking at the girl and how foolish she was being. "Kagome it would only be right for him to answer. He is half demon so he knows more about these things than anyone here."

The miko sighed calming down just a little. "Whatever" she said after everything was in her bag.

Inuyasha sat there not knowing if he wanted to continue after that outburst. It was thanks to Sango's nod telling him to finish that he did "A uke demon can tell if another is a seme because the aroma they give off. They can still smell the scent of which kind of demon they are but it would be strongly mixed with the scent of someone who is top. Same for a seme but the uke would have the scent of a bottom, or in other words a breading bitch." He paused when Kagome's eyes snapped towards him for his language.

"Demons let off such aromas only when they are about a few months away from entering their first heat. After their heat the scent stays to let others know our status. For example, Shippo's scent right now is only giving off the smell of a fox demon. A few months before his heat Shippo's scent will change letting him and every demon around know if he is top or bottom." Inuyasha jump out of the tree stretching his legs after he seen that everything was packed.

The small fox was curious now as to what his father said "have you ever had your first heat yet" Inuyasha looked at him and shook his head. "But if I have to wait until my heat is on its way, then how come you're in love with Sesshomaru when you don't know which one you are?"

"I don't need my heat to know what I am" he smiled at his son as he jumped on his shoulder. "Now come on we wasted enough time already."

"Don't think just because I talked to you for that one moment that it means I'll do it again." Kagome said as she walked in front of him not. "I still hate you" Sango and Miroku shook their head with the same thought in mind _'I never knew anyone could be so dense'_

*3 day time skip*

They had been traveling nonstop for 2 hours and not once did they run into a jewel shard. Each one of them was so irritated that they found themselves ready to snap on their own companions. "Inuyasha my friend I think we should take a break so we can all relax and calm ourselves." Miroku said.

"We haven't even done anything but walk around all day! It's not like we've been fighting demons so there is no reason to stop!" The half-breed wasn't going to stop because of some weak humans.

"Papa my feet hurt. Can we please stop?" Shippo was walking behind Inuyasha looking like he was about to pass out. "Oh come on Shippo you are a demon so act like one." Inuyasha didn't see a reason to stop when they didn't even do anything.

"How do you expect them to be ready for an attack if they do not have the energy to fend for themselves?" Everyone jumped at the unexpected voice behind them.

Sango inwardly smiled knowing who the voice belonged to _'After meeting up with him three nights straight I hope he took my advice…It would be so much easier to get the two of them together if he did.'_ Kagome and Miroku turned to look but they already had a clue as to who it was when Inuyasha let out a deep growl as a warning for the yokai to not come closer.

Inuyasha turned with the angry mask he always wore when Sesshomaru was around, and drew his sword ready to fight. "What the hell do you want? Haven't you had enough sticking your hand through my chest and bringing me pain to last you for at least a year?!" Sesshomaru was about to reply but held his tongue. "Or maybe you came to finish the job so that you can take Tessaiga. Well tough luck you jerk because you ain't ever gonna get your hands on it."

The dog Lord gave his brother a blink look "You foolishly draw your sword to this Sesshomaru, yet you leave no time for an explanation."

"Do I look like I give a damn what you have to stay?!" Sango new then and there that her friend was about to start a fight and she had to try and stop it.

"_**What the hell are you doing you idiot! Put the damn sword down and see what he has to say."**_

'_No, I'm not going to be made a fool of again. I love him and all but a man can only take so much.'_

'_**I understand where you coming from, but aren't you tired of fighting?'**_

The whole time Inuyasha was having a conversation with his demon Sango had been trying to think of a way to get him to calm down. That was going to be kind of hard, especially now that Sesshomaru opened his mouth. "Are you challenging me half-breed?" The yokai lord took a few steps forward now standing face to face with Inuyasha.

No matter how bad Inuyasha wanted to wrap his arms around his brother's neck and smack their lips together, he held himself back. _'I guess it is about time the fighting stopped. Besides I just don't think I can keep this up, no matter how hard I try.'_ Their eyes were locked onto each other, gold on gold and neither one of them was going to break there gaze.

Sango looked at Kagome and Miroku standing next to her with their eyes glued to the two brothers. There was no way she could tell Inuyasha why his brother was there or she would ruin everything. It was now up to Sesshomaru to let go of his pride and try to befriend his brother. "If it is a fight you are looking for then it is a fight you shall get" Sesshomaru jumped a good enough distance away from Inuyasha and drew bakusaiga. So not the reaction she was hoping for.

Everyone moved out of the way not wanting to get stuck in the cross fire. Shippo was shaking with fear, and Sango was yelling in her head how stupid demons could be. Kagome on the other had a smirk on her face silently wishing that one would kill the other. The only thing was that she didn't know who she was voting for. Yes she would like to see Inuyasha pay for breaking her heart, but she also wanted to see Sesshomaru pay for all the times he tried to kill her.

"Inuyahsa are you sure this is a good idea my friend? I do believe we should just keep moving." Miroku tried to make his friend see reason. Though it looked like he wasn't getting through to Inuyasha, no one could see when his hands started to shake.

"Miroku's right Inuyasha it's time to stop this nonsense. Haven't you two been fighting long enough?" Sango knew that what she was saying was reaching both Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She could only hope that Sesshomaru would remember what he came there for before there was bloodshed. "Can't you guys act more like brothers and not enemies once in awhile?" Miroku nodded in agreement but quickly got distracted by something else.

Throughout the forest a loud thud was heard "You stupid dumb ass, this is hardly the time for lechery! Why don't you just jump inside your Kazaana and die already" everyone's eyes were now on the monk lying on the ground with the biggest lump on his head that he ever had. "Please Sango my dear your words are hurtful, for it is not my fault. It is my cursed hand passed down to me by my grandfather th…" He couldn't finish is sentence what with the death glare being thrown his way from everyone in the area. The monk stood to his feet with a foolish grin on his face. "Umm…yes Inuyasha i-it's time to stop" he said nervously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his stupid friend before giving his attention back to his brother. Not only were Inuyasha's friends telling him to drop the sword, but his demon was raging inside him yelling for him stop or he would regret it. Sesshomaru's felt something in him like the feeling he had last time he and Inuyasha fought. He felt horrible for raising his sword to his brother and hands were beginning to loosen their hold on his weapon. _'For some reason I now hate myself for even thinking of harming my brother. After what the human female has told me I am now certain that this feeling is guilt.' _The only thing stopping the brothers from dropping their guard was their pride, one was waiting for the other to give first.

The hanyou was getting fed up with the staring contest _'If I want it to stop then I guess I got to give first, and maybe he'll do the same…If he doesn't than I guess I lived an ok life._' Inuyasha looked at his Tessaiga before putting it back in its sheath and taking it off of his waist. "If this is what you're here for then you can have it." He threw it to the ground at his brother feet and turned his back towards him "It's not like I need it anyway." Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if he were just the most idiotic creature on the face of the earth.

Everyone sat there for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes waiting for something to happen. "Pick up your sword Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha kept his back turned to him, not giving a sign as to if he did or didn't hear the yokai. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance "Inuyasha are you death? Did I not tell you to pick up your sword?"

"I'm not and you did but that doesn't mean I have to listen." He stood in his place turning back around to look at his brother. "You want my sword…you want my life then take it, but I won't fight you anymore."

Sesshomaru put bakusaiga back in its sheath and kicked the Tessaiga back to Inuyasha who easily caught it. "If you would have let me explain the meaning for my being here, you would have known that I do not wish to fight nor am I here to take fathers fang."

"Then why are you here?" Although she already knew why he was there Sango wanted to ask anyway. For a split second Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"The fact that we are all after the same person, I have come to ask if we may form an Alliance between you and I" Inuyasha who had saw the look his brother gave Sango, he too looked at her, gave a light snorted and began to walk away. "What is your answer?"

"Yea...Sure...Why not" The demon and the Slayer both gave a look of confusion, though Sesshomaru's was only for a brief second. "Umm…Inuyasha is everything ok?" Sango thought he would have been happy to have his long time crush join them on their journey.

"Yup why wouldn't it be?" everyone heard the sarcasm in his voice but no one wanted to speak on it, Unlike Kagome who didn't want to speak to him at all. "Now if you all don't mind, we had our break no let's go." It was a good thing Sesshomaru left Rin at the castle

'_Great, now I have to deal with jackass number one and number two.' _Kagome thought as she began to walk behind everyone and glaring at Sesshomaru. _'It was hard enough to have to travel with the guy who broke my heart, but now I have to be near the jerk he broke my heart for. Man I swear this is torture'_ Sango watched the look Kagome was giving Sesshomaru only to turn and see that she was getting the same look from the half demon himself.

The yokai taijiya couldn't figure out why he was glaring at her but she didn't like it. Inuyasha was giving Sango the look that Sesshomaru gave Kagome whenever she was all over Inuyasha and he just so happened to walk by. Come to think of it Kagome was giving the daiyokai the same look. She looked at the two of their faces and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. '_It's got to be jealousy'_ Sango smiled. _'Kagome must be jealous of Sesshomaru because Inuyasha wants to be with him and not her. But why would Inuyasha be jealous of me?' _For what reason would Inuyasha have to be jealous of her? It's not like she has done anything with the Lord other than get saved by him, run into him while getting water and sneak off at night to talk to him. Inuyasha must have thought that Sango and his brother were having a secret love affair.

Knowing that information, maybe Sango didn't have to go through the process of testing all his emotions. Maybe all she had to do was use Inuyasha's jealousy to make him express his emotions, and try to do the same with Sesshomaru by spending more time than necessary with the both of them. If her plan works and she gets the two together than all she had to do was let nature take its course with the rest of his feelings. _'Oh this is going to be good'_ she thought smiling to herself.

*hours later*

The sun was setting and the entire group only managed to collect two shards, which Inuyasha was upset about because Sesshomaru had been the one to get them. The miko thought her being smart by saying there was a demon with jewel shards under her breath knowing that only Sesshomaru would hear her. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was just trying to get him angry enough to tell his brother to leave but there was no way that was going to happen.

"We'll stop here for the night" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face. "I hope you don't mind oh so greatness but every night we all have a job that we do to set up camp, and now that your with us it will only be right that you help."

"Hn" was his only reply causing Inuyasha's smirk to drop. "Ok tonight I guess Miroku and I will get the fire wood, Sesshomaru if he doesn't mind will hunt, Sango can set up camp and Kagome go get the water." Kagome grunted, being stubborn as always.

"Kagome can you please go get the water?" Sango asked knowing that she would answer everyone but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. When Kagome nodded everyone started to go their own way.

"Wait Sesshomaru take Shippo with you" Shippo looked at his father like he was crazy. Yea he knew that his father loved his psycho brother but that didn't mean the fox couldn't be scared of him. "I would prefer to go by myself" The demon relied.

"Yeah papa… and I think I'd rather go with you and Miroku anyway." He gave Inuyasha a pleading look.

"Don't give me that look kid. You know just as well as I that you've been slacking on your training. Now go with Sesshomaru and let's see how good you are with you hunting. I want you to catch three rabbits and without my brothers help" Inuyasha said before walking off to get the wood. Shippo walked off behind Sesshomaru to do what his father had asked but he kept his distance.

When they all got back Shippo had two out of the three rabbits he was told to catch, and Sesshomaru had bought back a deer. Inuyasha shrugged off the fact that Shippo had one less than what he was supposed to get, after all he was only a child. Kagome started to cook the meat and like always Inuyasha took a big chunk out of it and threw his hands inside of his sleeves before anyone could see. Shippo's mouth was already watering at the smell of the raw meat hidden in Inuyasha clothes.

"Inuyasha why must you sneak around, are you not the alpha of this pack?" Everyone was looking at Inuyasha, who was looking at his brother silently telling him to shut up. "There must be a reason for you to me sneaking deer meat into your clothing. Do these humans not allow you to eat as you should?"

At being caught, Inuyahsa grabbed the meat out of his haori "What's it to you if they are or not?" he gave Shippo his share and just as his fangs were about to sink into it, their dinner was snatched right out of their hands. Kagome now had it in the clutches of her hands growling at the half demon. "How dear you give raw meat to a child you jerk?! I swear you're so stupid I mean really don't you know if you eat that crap you'll die!?" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "If you want to kill yourself then be my guest but keep Shippo out of it!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo frowned at the harsh words Kagome had spoken. Who in their right mind could ever wish death upon a friend?

"You know nothing of the demon race you pathetic wench." Sesshomaru was now standing behind her, shocking everyone because no one had seen him move. "You will see to it that you bite your tongue when it comes to my brother. You have no right to wish death on that what is mine." Those words shocked everyone but more so Inuyasha than anyone.

*7 day time skip*

A week it has been now since Sesshomaru has joined them and during that time things have been very amusing. Sango was very happy for her plans were working out just fine and the brothers had seemed to have grown closer to each other. Everyday Sango would walk off in the middle of the night with Sesshomaru so that they could talk and make up plans. It was even funny that one day Sango got him to slap Inuyasha upside his head for not eating properly. There was even one night when she had told him that brothers like to joke around and make the other upset just for fun. Sango never thought that Sesshomaru would take it as far as to picking Inuyasha up and throwing him in the lake. If she recalled correctly is exact words were 'your scent annoys me little brother, dear I say it but you smell like a wet dog' everyone got a kick out of that one, even Kagome had to laugh.

Speaking of Kagome the priestess had even gotten to the point where she would slip up from time to time and talk to Inuyasha. Though she was still very rude to him they all could tell that she was slowly letting her anger go.

Now back to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Sango had been having a ball making the brother's of jealous of one another. Every time she would sneak off in the middle of the night with Sesshomaru, Sango would make little sounds knowing that it would wake the half demon. She would smile and struggle to hold in a laugh when she got back to camp and Inuyasha would growl when he smelt Sesshomaru's scent on her.

Making Inuyasha jealous was easy but when it came to Sesshomaru that guy was just dangerous. The glares she got when she would just brush up against the hanyou, and how she would hug him whenever he killed a demon. There was even the time where she asked Inuyasha if she could sleep with him to keep the 'big bad monsters away.' Oh yes, that time not only was Sesshomaru ready to kill her but Miroku was ready to kill Inuyasha.

Though she was having lots of fun getting the two all riled up, it was time for Sango to take things a step farther. She had talked to Sesshomaru the night before and realized that his emotionless mask was slipping more than it ever did. So tonight was the night that she would take her plan to the next level.

*flash back*

"Ok Sesshomaru...throughout the week that you've been with us, you and Inuyasha have been growing closer to each other." The Lord of the west wore a smirk on his face. "Yes it has been eventful" Sesshomaru replied.

"Well how does it feel to let your mask drop and finally be a brother to Inuyasha?" She asked hoping her work played out the way it should have.

"I have been feeling…Happy, like things are playing out the way they should. It feels like this is how things should have been from the start." The look he gave while he was talking was so very distant like he was working things out in his mind.

"You know…the whole time you have been traveling with us, not once did you call me by my name. Ok anyway tonight is about how brothers like to play with each other." Sango snapped the Lord out of his thought. "It's just like what I told you before about making one another mad and joking around. For example, say if I were to walk up to Miroku and sa a buch of things to him that wasn't true just to walk away from him and leave him with his mouth wide open in shock."

"I believe I understand but how will we come about doing this?" Now he was curious at this new game they were going to be playing.

*end flash back*

As of now everyone was sitting around the camp fire eating dinner with Miroku telling some of his stupid jokes. All was fun at the moment and no one wanted that time to end.

"_I believe this is as good a time as any to begin." _After Miroku told his last jokeSesshomaru looked at his brother then turned to look at Sango. "Slayer what is your name?" he asked. Everyone looked at him surprised that he had even asked such a question for it was unlike him.

"Um...my name is Sango, but why do you ask now of all times Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango knew that he already knew her name so when he asked she knew it was time to play.

"If this Sesshomaru is to be traveling with a beauty such as yourself, I thought it only right to know your name." The Lord took a quick glance at his half brother. He gave a small nod when he had seen that she was playing along.

"Well my Lord I must say you have a good eye" She said as she began to slowly stand from her spot on the ground. "But if you ask me I would say you are the one who is beautiful. Your eyes are like a tunnel of gold that one wouldn't mind getting lost in." She smiled when she seen that he too had begun to stand. "Not only are they the most amazing things I have ever seen but they call to me. They tell me that if I do not jump you here and now to make you mine while I can, then I may never get the chance again" Sango bit her lip in the most seductive way and started to slowly walk over to him. With every step came a sexy sway of the hips that would make any guy sprout the most painful erection ever.

The group watches the scene play before their very eyes and could not believe what they were seeing or even hearing. Kagome looked like she was fighting between being shocked, and being hurt because her friend never told her she had a crush on the Lord of the west. Miroku was fighting back a nose bleed while watching the Slayer sway her hips, and was confused as to why she was doing it to Sesshomaru and not him. As for Inuyasha he was burning up with shock and anger. Why the hell would Sango be flirting with his brother when she knows about his feelings? He was angry that Sesshomaru was giving his attention to a human when he had been dyeing for the demon to love him and talk to him in such a way. Everyone's eyes went wide when Sesshomaru began to walk up to Sango.

Sesshomaru gave the most lustful look he could pull "I believe I like the sound of that, though I should ask are you sure you'd like to do such a thing here in front of everyone?" Sango was trying hard to hold back her laugh and nodded at his question taking her last step so that they were now chest to face. Curse the Lord for being taller than her "Well then let us begin." their lips moved closer and closer until they were just an inch from touching when they heard someone yell 'no' right before Sesshomaru was tackled to the ground with Inuyasha on top of him.

"Keep your hands off of him! He's mine and mine's only!" He growled before realizing where he was and what he just said. Inuyasha looked down at his brother and his face began to grow red when he had seen said demon looking right back at him.

Sango burst with laughter at the half demons face and the smirk on Sesshomaru's. "Man that was priceless! You should have seen your face!" at this point Sango couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard.

Inuyasha stood up off his brother before uttering a sorry and ran into the woods. Sesshomaru stood up as well and ran after his half brother wanting to know why he reacted the way he did.

Inuyasha was sitting on a rock near a lake when he felt his brother behind him. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" He turned around to ask.

"Tell me brother, what are your feelings for me?" The Lord asked looking his brother dead in the eyes.

"There would be no need to explain because you wouldn't believe me, or you would just walk away from me anyway" Inuyasha said turning away from him. "Try me" was Sesshomaru's only reply.

He looked at his brother before deciding to tell him the truth. "I love you…more than a brother should. I've loved you for about 54 years now. I find myself dreaming about you sometimes, wishing and hoping you'd come and tell me that you return my feelings." The whole time Sesshomaru's face was blink but inside he was shocked beyond repair.

Inuyasha waited for an answer only to see the demon walking away from him. _'I knew this would happen'_

"I have yet to understand my feelings so…I cannot return them." And with that he was gone. When Inuyasha finally walked back to camp everyone was already asleep and as soon as he sat down so was he.

The next morning was the same as any other, breakfast, arguing, and jewel shard hunting. The only thing that was different about this day was that it was the night of the new moon. When the afternoon hit Inuyasha had walked into the forest by himself when no one was looking.

Kagome had walked off get a drink of water and when she came back Inuyasha still haven't returned. "I guess that jerk finally left us all here to die on our own" she couldn't go one minute without being sarcastic.

"Kagome I don't think you understand...Tonight is the night of the new moon and we have no idea as to where he is" Miroku explained.

"What is so important about this night?" Sesshomaru was confused as to why everyone was getting so worked up.

"This is the night that my papa turns human" Shippo said with the hint of fear in his voice. No one understood why Inuyasha would run off at a time like this. Inuyasha and his brother had gotten close so it couldn't have been because Sesshomaru was with them _'Could it have been because I turned my back to him?' _The demon lord was now feeling worried for his brother.

Will Kagome ever find it in her heart to forgive Inuyasha?

What will Sesshomaru do about Inuyasha's confession?

Why the hell did Inuyasha run off when he knew he could be in danger?

Come back later and find out…

**Me: YAY IT'S UP! And now I have a very bad headache… please everyone don't forget to review…I think I deserve it with as bad as my head is hurting lol**

**Inuyasha: wow…that was more than I ever thought you would write**

**Me: well I gotta give my fans what they want don't I? *smiley face* sorry for the spelling errors. As soon as I get the chance I will be sure to go back and fix them.**


	8. Eyes are meant to be open

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Sessh demon"**

**_"Inu demon"_**

**_This chapter has the song 'you'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins_**

***review ***

_"Kagome I don't think you understand...Tonight is the night of the new moon and we have no idea as to where he is" Miroku explained._

_"What is so important about this night?" Sesshomaru was confused as to why everyone was getting so worked up._

_"This is the night that my papa turns human" Shippo said with the hint of fear in his voice. No one understood why Inuyasha would run off at a time like this. Inuyasha and his brother had gotten close so it couldn't have been because Sesshomaru was with them 'Could it have been because I turned my back to him?' The demon lord was now feeling worried for his brother._

**Eyes are meant to be open**

Inuyasha was walking around with no idea as to where he was going but as of now he really didn't care. Sure he knew what day it was and that he was walking in unknown territory but he had to get away. When he finally came to a stop he was standing in front of a river. _'And where there is a river, there is bound to be a waterfall' _he thought. The half demon walked up the river bank until he had seen that the waters were starting to move faster and just as he thought, not too much farther he was face to face with a waterfall.

He looked up behind it and was happy to find a cave that he could hide in but first he had to hide his scent. Inuyasha ran a good distance away from the waterfall circling every tree he came across before back tracking his steps back to the cave, walked into the river to wash his scent and jumped into the cave.

He'd been sitting there for hours as the events from the other night played over and over again in his head. "I knew I should have kept my damn mouth shut, or better yet I should have never let that jerk join our group" He wiped at the lone tear that slid down his face "I should have stuck to my word of never telling him." Inuyasha kept his tears in the best he could with only two or three slipping out every now and again.

"That shithead just had to turn his back to me! Who in the pits of hell would turn their back to someone after they just confessed their love!?" With that all his tears came rushing out of him like they never had before. Sure he cried once or twice in his life, but having a back turned to him hurt a little less or maybe just as much as it did when his mother died. "Couldn't he just have told me no? Or was that little act with Sango real and the two really are together?"

His tears turned from being sorrow to anger. "And to think I trusted her…but come to think of it, that may just be the reason she was so set on letting him join and why she always came back to camp smelling like him." As much as he wanted to believe that something told him it wasn't true.

He knew that the sun was starting to set and could do nothing but wait for the night to take place. "I only want him to love me" Inuyasha wiped at his tares only to have more fall.

Else where Sesshomaru knew that he was getting angry while trying to find his brother's scent. It wasn't because of Inuyasha running of but more so at himself for not explaining to his brother, why he couldn't return his feelings before walking away. _'He loves me…I don't understand my feelings for him so I could think of nothing else to do but leave.' _the yokai found Inuyasha's scent but it was very faint so he had to follow it now before it was lost.

When everyone seen that the Lord had began to walk faster they all followed after him. They were walking in silence before it was broken by Miroku. "Have you guys ever noticed that Inuyasha always seem to disappear on every third month?" That caused everyone except Sesshomaru to actually think about it.

Sango looked at the monk with an understanding look "I was just thinking the same thing." Though Kagome acted like she really didn't care, inside her thoughts were on the same path as the others.

"Inuyasha does stay with us on the new moon for two months but then on the third he's nowhere to be found. I always thought he just wanted to be alone or something because he felt like he was a burden, but now that I think about it there is a pattern to his disappearance." Sesshomaru had given Miroku his full attention at his comment. "He has done this before then?"

Sango heard the concern in the daiyokai voice though his face was as cold as ever. "Yes he has pulled this move on us for as long as we've been traveling with him. He stays with us for two months and leaves on the third. If you ask me I'd say it's a never ending cycle." She explained.

Hours later Sesshomaru and the guys arrived at the river and the half demons scent began to get stronger with every step. "We are getting closer but we must hurry if we plan to get to him before the sun sets."

Halfway to the water fall the sun had completely left the sky leaving everyone but Sesshomaru to panic. "What are we going to do know? Sesshomaru doesn't have Inuyasha's human scent and Shippo's nose isn't fully developed to know where he could be." Sango was becoming more and more worried.

Inuyasha had hoped that they would take the bait and follow the trail he had left to throw them off but Sesshomaru was too smart for it. He sniffed the area and found that his brother's smell went a little farther away from the falls but stopped midway with no other scent to follow. He had a smirk on his face and actually chuckled at Inuyasha's attempt to hide himself. _'Clever little brother' _he walked closer to the waterfall seeing a small cave behind it. "But not clever enough" he said out loud startling everyone with his sudden comment.

Without saying a word Sesshomaru jumped into the cave only to be met with black hair down the back of his half-breed brother. "Inuyasha" The human sitting before him stiffened at hearing his name being called but didn't answer.

Sango and Miroku had made their way up on the back of Kirara and Shippo brought Kagome with one of his transformations. "There you are Inuyasha" At the sound of Miroku's and Sesshomaru's voice Inuyasha scooted to the back of the cave with his back still turned to them, head down.

"Why would you run off like that you idiot I mean really?! Did you not know what kind of danger you could have gotten yourself in?!" Inuyasha flinched at Kagome's voice.

Sango put her hand on her friend's shoulders telling her to calm down and relax. "Inuyasha we were very worried about you" Sango couldn't understand why the hanyou wouldn't look at them. "Are you alright?" still no answer came.

Shippo looked at his papa and just as he began to walk over to him he was stopped in his tracks. "Don't come any farther, just turn around and leave now" Though Sesshomaru's face said cold, his eyes had nothing but confusion written in them at the sound of Inuyasha voice. It sound like his voice was being strained or in other words forced. _'Could this be because of the change?' _

He then remembered that the fox child had told him only Inuyasha's features changed. The yokai had to be sure he wasn't mistaken about what he heard. "Inuyasha tell me brother, why would you run away? If it was because what I and Sango had done then you should know that I have no feeling for her other than that of a companion."

"No it's not that… I just wanted to get away for awhile…now please all of you leave, I don't want you to see me like this." Sesshomaru was not mistaken. To a human ear it would sound as if he was talking the same but to him and maybe even Shippo his voice was being forced.

"What do you man see you like this Inuyasha? We have already seen you in your human form so why is now any different?" The monk got no answer to his question.

"Papa why do you smell so weird…I know how you smell when you're human but this is…" He took one more sniff to the air and scrunched his nose at the scent. "Different"

Sesshomaru followed Shippo's example and took in a deep breath as well. _'Of course…why have I not noticed this sooner?'_ He looked at his brother's back and realized that his figure was more slim than usual. "Turn around brother."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when Inuyasha didn't move. "Then explain to me what is going on. I know that you know what I am talking about so do not lie to me because I will know and we will not leave until I get an answer." He began walking towards Inuyasha giving off a warning growl.

"Alright I'll tell you! You guys just couldn't leave me alone" realizing that he had no choice he slowly turned to face everyone, hearing gasps all around the cave. It was dark but it wasn't dark enough for the ningens not to see what took place before them.

Inuyasha's masked voice fell taking the place of a female. It still sounded like Inuyasha but lighter and more feminine. All eyes were glued to the human sitting before their eyes. Sesshomaru was mesmerized at the sight before him. "Would you all stop looking at me like that? It's making me uncomfortable so if you have questions ask them now before I change my mind."

Sesshomaru walked closer looking down at the half demon turned human. The person sitting before him couldn't be who he thought it was for the woman had died years ago. It just couldn't be the one that he hated, the one that his father had died for, the one that birthed his half brother. "Izayoi?" Inuyasha chuckled which sounded more like a light giggle. "Well big brother that really isn't a question but no. Though when in this form I do like to believe that I take after my mother in her looks"

_'I'll say…If I didn't know any better I would say this is her twin.' _The yokai kneeled down to be eye level with Inuyasha causing him to blush and turn his head away. Before Sesshomaru could ask his question Miroku beat him to it. "Why do you look like a female?"

***at this moment Inuyasha will be known as she***

"It's because at the moment I am one and I'll tell you now, if that hand of yours touches me I will not hesitate to cut it off." The monk took a step back at the threat leaving the girls to chuckle.

"But how could you be a girl? I mean you took baths with Miroku and I'm sure he would have noticed if you were a girl as soon as he looked at you." The monk smirked at Sango's words knowing that it was the truth. Sesshomaru was too caught up with his brother's…oh um sister's looks that he didn't hear what anyone was saying. His hand reached to turn Inuyasha's face back towards him studying her looks. "How?" Inuyasha's face was now the color of a tomato staring into her brother's eyes. "I-I was" She pushed his hand away, breaking their eye contact. "I wa-was born a twin" Shock flew all throughout the cave. No one spoke a word to anyone as they let this new information sank in.

"This is not a place to talk" Sesshomaru stood from his spot lifting Inuyasha up into his arms bridal style. "Come we will make camp" Every one of them got out of the cave the same way that they had gotten in. Once camp was set up the female Inuyasha was overwhelmed with the looks from her friends telling her that they wanted answers and they wanted them now. "If you have a twin then why have we never met?" all nodded in agreement to Sango's question

"You're meeting right now" She looked at the confused faces of all her comrades and sighed. "Look all I know is that when I was conceived, my sister and my cells had somehow blinded together and now every third month as you can see, this happens." She pointed to her body. "I turn into a male trapped inside female's body. On the outside it's me with my sister's voice and body, but on the inside my sister is there and I only know that because I can communicate with her in my mind."

"But why would you keep such a thing a secret and from your own friends at that." Kagome was now hurt that her friend would do such a thing. The girl looked at the miko "Oh so you're talking to me now? What happened to 'Oh I hate you Inuyasha! You're such a jerk!'" she mimicked making Kagome shut her mouth. "How long has this been happening?" Sango asked causing Inuyasha to look at her.

"It was when I…when I was five." He thought back to that day where it had all began.

*Flashback*

It was late at night and a five year old Inuyasha had been running through the forest trying to find a place to hide. His mother had died about two weeks ago leaving him alone to fend for himself and like always the humans were after him. He didn't understand why they were after him when all he did was ask them for something to eat.

"Get back here you little demon brat!"

"I'll teach you to come knocking on my door again!"

"Hurry up you idiots before we lose him!"

Inuyasha could hear the threats being made and his only thoughts were to find somewhere to hide and find it fast. Finally he found an opening under a tree and crawled under it holding his legs to his chest. Inuyasha was trying his hardest to get his breathing under control while he watched the eight men run past him. After he was sure they were all gone the hanyou relaxed as he crawled from under the tree in tears. "Why did you have to go mama? I miss you so much and these stupid humans keep trying to hurt me." He sobbed with his head down clawing at the ground with his undeveloped claws. "Oh yea mommy I didn't tell you…I ran into my big brother yesterday. It's not really shocking but…" Inuyasha's sobbing became more frantic as he cried his heart out. "He hates me! Why does everyone hate me mommy? All humans and demons want me dead and I don't know why!"

The half demon wiped at his tears slowly calming himself down so no one could hear him or he'd be running for his life again. Inuyasha began to lie down in the grass looking at the stars like he and his mother use to do when she was alive. "I'm so hungry, I miss my mama and no one wants to be my friend." He sighed wiping the last of his tears away.

*_I'll be your friend*_ The half-breed shot up looking around the area and tried to find the scent for the owner of the voice but found none. Laying back in his spot Inuyasha brushed it off as his imagination. _*Do you not want to be my friend? Is that why you won't answer me?*_

Inuyasha sat up looking around but again he found no one. "W-where…W-who are you" He didn't know where the voice had come from but it sounded like a girls voice so he wasn't afraid.

_*I don't have a name and I don't know where I am but I do know that I'm sitting in front of a pond* _Inuyasha looked confused, he was sitting in front of a pond but there was no one there with him. "I can here you but I can't see you" the young pup said still looking for whoever it was that was talking to him.

_*That's funny because I was going to say the same thing. I thought I was going crazy when I heard you speaking but I couldn't see you.* _The voice said as if she was amused. It was then that Inuyasha realized that the voice was coming from inside his head.

"I can hear your voice is in my head…Cool" He stood up from his spot on the ground and began walking towards the pound for a drink of water. "Oh and my name is Inuyasha by the way." It was then that Inuyasha remembered the voice had told him she didn't have a name and quickly jumped to thinking of one. "We have to think of a name for you" he thought long and hard until a name finally came to him. "What about Asami?"

_*Asami…I like it!*_ Inuyasha smiled to himself happy that he didn't give her an ugly name. From that moment on Asami had become Inuyasha's best friend that only he himself could have. It didn't matter to them that they couldn't see each other, or how they could speak within their mind all that mattered was that they had a friend who wasn't trying to kill them. They had come up with the agreement that they were now by themselves and could trust no one but each other.

The rest of the month felt like it had passed within a day but the two had grown closer than ever, talking every night and day as if they were standing right next to each other. All was well but tonight was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha was afraid that if he was human he wouldn't be able to hear Asami. He never liked this day in every month and he definitely didn't want to be left alone with no one to talk to while he hid for his life. _*Don't worry so much Inu* _He could see a face smiling in his head causing him to smile in return.

"I know Asami, it's just that…my mama was always with me on nights like this. She would hold me in her harms telling me it would be ok, and sing to me until I feel sleep. It's going to feel so different without her and if I can't hear you it will only make it worse." The little half demon pup explained.

_*I understand but it's nothing we can do about it other than wait for the sun to set* _Asami hated to hear her friend worry but there was nothing she could do. As the sun began to set Inuyasha could feel his aura slowly began to change from that of a half demon to that of a human. He sat up in a tree with a lock of hair in his hands waiting for the change to take place and when it did he watched as his hair turned from silver to black. Sighing he let go of his hair "Asami are you there?" his eyes went wide as he heard Asami's voice saying the same thing he was.

When the half-breed got no answer he tried again. "Asami?" still he got nothing but again he heard her voice. Inuyasha looked down at his hands only to be shocked at the fact that his nails were growing. _'Every time I turn human my nails are short so why are they growing now?' _

"This is weird." He jumped when again he heard the girl's voice but didn't see her anywhere. "huuuu…" That one sigh had poor little Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree. _'Did that voice come from me?'_

"Hi" The hanyou said making sure his ears weren't wrong. He gasped when he realized he wasn't imagining it. Now that he thought about it his hair was a little longer and he felt just a little shorter than he was. Inuyasha climbed down the tree, ran over to the lake and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There in the lake was the reflection of his deceased mother staring right back at him but as a little girl. Inuyasha wasn't stupid, sure he may be five but he knew when something wasn't real, but it was hurtful that his mind would play such a trick.

He walked back over to the tree with tears in his eyes, for just like he feared Inuyasha was all alone on this night with changes happening to his body that he didn't understand. When the human child sat down back against the tree his tears started to fall and he began to sing the song that always made him feel better.

_Come stop your crying it will be alright_

_Just take my hand hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be there don't you cry_

He wiped at his tears when they started to fall even more with images of his mother taking over his mind. Inuyasha could see her smiling face and hear her laughter when he would chase after the animals in the forest. He could see his mother holding him in her arm and rocking him to sleep.

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always…_

Inuyasha's eyes slowly began to drift shut as sleep over came him. He dreamt his mother was sitting next to him and they were playing. They were having fun but then the village men and even their sons walked up to the mother and child. Some were throwing rocks while others held arrows and swords telling them to leave or they both would die.

Young Inuyasha hid within his mother's arms crying as she picked up her child walking away. She began to sang to him when they got somewhere safe knowing that the song would calm her child. He could still hear his mother's voice as she sang the last part of the song.

_Why can't the understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_Don't listen to them cause what do they know?_

_We need each other to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time I know_

_When destiny calls you _

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you but you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time I know _

_We'll show them together_

*End flashback*

"That day I couldn't hear Asami but with every time that I turned into a girl her voice slowly came back to me. Because I was so young I didn't really think much about my transformation, but as time moved on and I got older, reality hit. Hearing a voice in my head, changing into a female every third month, I knew something wasn't right so I went to find someone who could help me. After days of searching I finally ran into a healer and she explained to me why it was happening…because I had a twin sister." Inuyasha came back to herself with a lone tear on her right cheek.

"Pap…I mean…um" poor Shippo wanted to comfort Inuyasha but didn't know what to call his parent sitting next to him. Was Inuyasha still his Papa or should he call him Mama?

"It's alright Shippo I'm still you father just in a different body." She smiled down at him "So don't you dare start calling me mama or I will rip your tail off." Her words caused Shippo to shudder but he smiled crawling into the woman's lap. _'Yup…that's still papa and I can see now why he doesn't need his heat to say if he's a uke or a seme'_

Hearing Inuyasha talk about his young life made Kagome realize that Inuyasha wasn't the one being selfish. To be shunned by humans and demon, then get sealed to the sacred tree by the one he loved, only to be put on a leash by the one who claims to love him. She didn't want to lose him but she knew it would have happened sooner or later. It was like her mother always said _'If you love something let it go'_.

"Inuyahsa I'm sorry" Kagome whispered with her head down. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was being selfish and deserved every word that you said that day. Please forgive me because now I see that…I'd rather have you in my life then to not have you at all." She sighed looking into his eyes. "If I can't have you for a lover then can I at least have you for a friend?"

"I forgive you Kagome but I have to ask that you forgive me as well. I could have responded in a better way but I was just so angry that I just snapped. In truth I didn't mean what I said…I did have feelings for Kikyou and I even started to have the same feelings for you, but they weren't as strong as they were for…" She looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eyes. "Anyway I realized that my feelings for you two were more on the family line and I'm sorry for leading you on." Inuyasha smiled at the miko. "Also I would love to be your friend again"

Miroku nodded happy that the two had made up. He was about to ask a question but before he could say anything Sango saw the look in his eyes and grabbed his arm. "Ask what I think you're going to and I'll rip this arm right off." The monk gulped at the threat but gave a reassuring smile too the taijiya. "Do not fret my dear Sango for no matter how beautiful Inuyasha is, your body will be the only place I plan to lay my seed if you shall allow it."

All the blood rushed to Sango's face as Inuyasha burst with laughter. "Well Sango I say that makes up for that little stunt you pulled with my brother the other day."

Miroku smiled with amusement when Sango let go of his arm and moved away from him "As I was going to ask, why do you only make this transformation 4 days within the year? Also when you do why do you hide yourself?"

Inuyasha was about to answer the monk's question until her face was turned to look into amber eyes. Sesshomaru had been sitting there next to her the whole time not knowing what to say or do but to let his eyes travel, reading and studying his sister's body. He looked deep into her eyes with one hand under her chin to keep her looking at him, while the other ran through her hair. Sango sat looking at the two curiously and if she didn't know any better she would say Sesshomaru was moving closer like he was about to kiss her but instead buried his nose into her neck. That was until Inuyasha pushed him away. "Will you stop that!?" The half demon turned her head with a deep blush on her face. "You're acting like a love sick puppy or something"

Inwardly Inuyasha was beating herself up for what she just did. Fact was if Sesshomaru didn't learn to love Inuyasha as female and male then he couldn't let a relationship form between the two. "To answer your question Miroku, I still have no idea why it only happens 4 times and as for why I hide myself…I don't really think I want to talk about it." Everyone fell silent after that answer, no one wanting to push any farther.

No one was talking, Shippo was asleep in Inuyasha's lap and Kirara was sleep next to Sango everyone thought the conversation was over. That was until a certain dog yokai grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand raising it to his nose and smelling her palm. The Lord hadn't asked any question's since camp was set up and his mind was only focused on his sister. He wanted to know every curve on her body, and the scent that she gave off but then there was a loud slap heard throughout the forest. All heads turned to a very shocked, head turned slightly to the right and the darkest hand print on his left cheek, Sesshomaru.

"Will you snap out of it dipshit!" Somehow Inuyasha had pushed Shippo off her lap without waking the fox and standing to her feet at the same time. "Don't you dare try to hug up all over me now when you never once showed me this kind of attention when I was a guy! Just because I'm in a girl's body don't mean that I'm not still me so back the fuck off!" The yokai looked up at his sister while holding his hand over the place she had hit him.

Everyone was shocked that Sesshomaru hadn't gotten up to try and kill Inuyasha for laying his hands on him. Sango was scared that all of her work was going to be washed away after this moment. "If your only acting like this because I'm in this body than tuff shit asshole cause come the morning I'll be back to myself…what are you going to do then huh brother?" The daiyokai hand had dropped listening to what Inuyasha was saying.

"I already told you how I felt now it's your turn! You can't tell me that you don't know or can't understand your feelings and then try to flirt with me now that you know the truth! So if you love me then say something but if you don't than take your sorry demon ass and go home!" Sesshomaru was playing with her emotions and she just couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha picked up her son, moving away from the demon and lying on the ground with Shippo wrapped in her arms going to sleep.

Miroku and Kagome followed example and they too were on their way to sleep. Sango on the other hand was looking at Sesshomaru and the pained look on his face. She didn't know if she should go and comfort him or just leave him alone. Sango decided to just leave it alone until morning.

***Inuyasha is a guy again***

When the sun reached over the horizon Inuyasha woke instantly. He was greeted by the site of his kit lying next to him and his friends sleeping on the ground but there was no sign of Sesshomaru. Inuyahsa couldn't see his brother but he knew that he was still around by his scent which was leading back to the river.

The half demon got up and followed his brothers scent _'Maybe if we're alone he would talk to me and tell me why he turned his back. I guess I should apologize' _As he reached his destination, his brother's scent was there but he wasn't. Inuyasha looked around the area but still he found sign of him until out of nowhere he was turned to face said demon. "Why are you here Inuyasha? What is it that you want?"

"Do I need a reason to want and come spend time with my brother? Make up for the time that was lost…Damn even I think that's a lame excuse" Inuyasha chuckled before taking a seat with his back up against a tree. There was an awkward silence between the two, Inuyasha playing with the grass and Sesshomaru never leaving where he stood. "You know it's weird" Inuyasha now had Sesshomarus full attention.

"Not too long ago we were trying to kill each other…well more so you trying to kill me and me trying to defend myself." He watched as Sesshomaru took a seat across from him with his legs crossed and hands in his sleeves. "You know I never did like fighting you. It hurt me every time I had to draw my sword, every time you would come speaking death on me. Whenever I saw a scratch on your being I was ready to kill myself for even putting it there." He looked his older brother dead in the eyes. "You know I was really going to let you take my life that day you asked to join us. I was just so tired of fighting and hurting myself in the process while you walked off with not so much but a little scratch on your cheek." Sesshomaru sat listening to his brother not knowing what to say as he spoke his heart. "I even counted all the times you tried to kill me and so far I got 249, but I don't hold it against you. That time when I was younger and you saved me from that…whatever kind of demon that was, you told me then that only you could take my life. I asked you that day why you didn't just kill me now. Do you remember?"

In fact Sesshomaru did remember that day and he could still hear the words that were spoken by him.

*mini flashback*

Sesshomaru had just killed the snake demon that was chasing after the five year old Inuyasha. "You look like me…are you the brother that my mommy told me about? Are you here to take care of me?"

The demon glared down at the pathetic hanyou. "You assume I am here to take you with me but I will not dirty myself with your presence. I have no relations to you for you are nothing but an embarrassment to our family blood I should just kill you where you stand"

Young Inuyasha backed away from the dog lord but never dropped his gaze. "So you hate me too then…but so far everyone who hates me tried to kill me so why have you saved me rather than let me die?"

"You are a taint in my blood line and only I shall take your life away" Sesshomaru started to walk away only to be stop by a little half demon standing in front of him. "Then why won't you just kill me now?"

Sesshomru growled in annoyance pushing Inuyasha out of his way "I do not enjoy an easy kill" and with that he was gone.

*End mini flashback*

Inuyasha smiled when he had seen the look on his brother's face. "You don't enjoy an easy kill but as I got older and became able to fight back you never once killed me. Yeah you got close with your hand going through my chest and all but every time you had the chance you never took it. You would always save me, claim you'll kill me and never stick to it."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes while regret washed over him. Had he really threatened and even attempted to kill his brother so many times? The demon Lord knew he couldn't change the past for it had already happened but maybe he could bring about a better future and be the big brother that he should have been.

"Oh and I guess I should say I'm sorry for snapping on you last night. I didn't mean almost anything I said…I just don't know wha…" Inuyasha was cut off when to his surprise there was a clawed hand over his mouth.

"Do not apologize for something that was my fault." He removed his hand and sighed. "It is I who apologize for my actions. Though I cannot say I don't know why I did it because it would be a lie for I know exactly why I had done such a thing and it was shameful." Sesshomaru sat back down but this time he was next to his baby brother. "It was not my intentions to hurt you when I turned my back to your confession. I didn't know what else to do for I myself have been confused about the emotions you bring out of me." Inuyasha was shocked his brother was apologizing and even telling him why.

"What kind of emotions?" The hanyou was now curious as to what his brother's feelings were, and if they were the same as his were they strong enough for them to be together.

"It feels as if it is brotherly love but at some point it changes to something I have yet to understand." Sesshomaru mask had disappeared somewhere during the conversation and all Inuyasha could see was confusion in his eyes.

Although it hurt to know that Sesshomaru only thought of him as his Otouto Inuyasha was not going to give up hope that his feeling might change in time. "Do you really wish me to leave Inuyasha?" The question had come out of nowhere and Inuyasha wasn't prepared for it. "You told me in the night that if I do not return your feelings then I should just take my sorry demon ass and go home so I ask is that what you want?"

Sesshomaru had used the exact words that Inuyasha had thrown at him and it made the half-breed feel guilty. "I told you I was just mad and didn't mean it but if you want to leave then so be it…I won't stop you." Inuyasha stood to his feet followed by Sesshomaru.

"It is time we get back to the others, I am sure they are wondering where we are." The hanyou inwardly smiled taking his brothers words as a sign that he would stay and began walking back to the camp site. "Before we go, do tell me something brother. Why do you harbor these feeling for the one whom on more than one occasion caused you so much pain? And how do you know…that it's love?"

"Man why did you have to go and ask that? You're going to have me sounding like a freaking girl." Inuyasha's eyes went to focus on the river when he decided upon himself to answer his brother. "I know its love because…well because…" The hanyou sighed when he realized he didn't know how to word his emotions. "You haunt my every dream and my thoughts are always about you. I feel a strong connection… at first I had tried to push it off as me just looking for the brother I never had but then I found out it was more. Thinking of you, dreaming of you and no matter what the cause was I just wanted to be around you. Every time I ever saw you fight I would wish that you came out alive because I can't see life without you in it." Inuyasha smiled to himself.

_'I guess that's how one would put it' _he shrugged figuring it was good enough. "And as for why I feel the way I do there are many reasons. It could be your strength, your rare smile, the way you walk, the sound of your voice, and maybe even because of you devilish good looks. I mean really Lord Sesshomaru your eyes are like a tunnel of gold that one wouldn't mind getting lost in." Sesshomaru looked amused by Inuyasha's teasing as the two began to walk back to camp. When they got back to camp everything was packed up and everyone was ready to go and not one of them asked where the brothers had been.

During the journey Sesshomaru sat for hours thinking about Inuyasha's words and just how much they reflected the way he felt. Hours turned to days and days turned to weeks but no matter how much his inner demon was pushing him to Inuyasha the Lord was still fighting it and it didn't help that he and Sango didn't meet at night anymore. Inuyasha opened something inside Sesshomaru and the yokai was afraid to let it out but he knew he had to or it would eat at his insides until he gave in.

The Inu gang had begun to make their way back to Kaede's village so that Kagome could spend some time with her family and restack on supplies. The daiyokai could hear his brother and the miko arguing about how much time she could spend home and his brother was losing badly. The monk and the taijiya tried to reason with them but their voices were not heard over the loud yelling. The Kit and the nekomata tried to stay far away from them so that they wouldn't get caught in the middle.

Sesshomaru stopped walking when he picked up a scent in the wind and instantly jumped to the defense. When Kagome stopped her yelling Inuyasha knew something was wrong. "Inuyasha there's a jewel shard coming this way!"

As soon as those words left the ningen mouth a rat demon came at them from the right. "Give me your shards or die!"

Inuyasha smiled and the demon's words. "If you want the shards then you'll have to come take them from us ugly!" The half-breed stepped in front of his brother blocking his view. "Don't you even dare try and take my kill." With that the rat launched its self at them only to fall face first to the ground as Inuyasha's foot came crashing down on its back.

"What happened to the 'or die' huh fat ass?" Inuyasha laughed and jumped out of the way when the demon's claws almost made contact with his arm. "You almost had me there but too bad." Before the demon could turn and locate his position Inuyasha stuck his claws within his palm. "You just too slow…Blades of blood!"

Though the half demon threw the attack he purposely missed only cutting off one of the demon's legs. "Oh come on that attack was way off and you couldn't even dodge it!?"

"Inuyasha will you shut up and just kill the damn thing!?" The hanyou smirked and turned towards Kagome and everyone else who was just standing there watching. "The shard is in his neck so kill it already"

"Kill joy!" While his back was turned the rat demon pounced on Inuyasha, only managing to dig its large claws into the half demons shoulder before it was throw to the ground. Sesshomaru felt himself go stiffen and his heart beat in his chest trying to get out at his brother yell of pain. He was about to kill the demon until he had seen Inuyasha draw tessaiga.

"I didn't want my fun to end so soon but I'll teach you to put your dirty hands on me again!" As soon as the rat demon was on its feet again tessaiga came down onto his back going straight through. Inuyasha ran his sword up the demon's back before Inuyasha chopped its head clean off. Miroku and Kagome went to get the shikon jewel shard while Sango and Shippo went to see if inuyasha was alright.

In a blink of the eye Sesshomaru was already next to Inuyasha who was now on his knees holding his left shoulder. He was trying to get Inuyasha to take off his haori o he could inspect the injury Inuyasha wouldn't stop fighting him. "Let me see how bad it is Inuyasha" Inuyasha was too ashamed that he let himself get injured and he didn't want his near him at the moment. That was until he was kicked onto his back with his haori being yanked off of him by a very pissed of Sesshomaru.

The dog Lord sat on Inuyasha with one leg on both sides of his waist to keep his brother from trying to run. Having no option Inuyasha just laid there letting Sesshomaru's hand run over his wound. He tried to keep himself under control but his brother on top of him wasn't helping. "It doesn't look bad so give it three or four days and it shall heal." Inuyasha sighed when Sesshomaru got off of him and he went to put his shirt back on but as his hand reached out it was grabbed by that same dog lord. "What is it now Sesshomaru?"

"You will see to it that you never worry me again." Before Inuyasha had any time to protest his eyes went wide as there were lips pressed to his in a gentle kiss. They heard someone gasps but that was all before all of their voices drifted away when Inuyasha returned the kiss. Slowly Inuyasha's eyes slid shut when he felt a warm tongue tracing the outline of his lips asking for entrance which the half demon gave without a second thought. Their kiss had begun to deepen with two tongues fighting for dominance which Sesshomaru won. Inuyasha's taste was sweet and something he couldn't put his finger on but the daiyokai traveled his brother's mouth setting it to memory. The kiss had gotten so deep to where Inuyasha was slowly being laid on his back with his brother on top of him.

Inuyasha arms went around his brother's neck and moaned into the kiss when he felt a sharp fang give a light nip to his bottom lip drawing a little speck of blood. The shouts given off by their comrades slowly began to come to them as the need for air broke them out of their lip lock. When his breath was caught Sesshomaru ran the back of his clawed hand down Inuyasha's face. "I see now, what I have been blind to for so many years." He watched as Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to look at him.

"My eyes are finally open an I now see that I 'Lord Sesshomaru of the west' am in love with my brother 'Lord Inuyasha prince of the west' and on every third new moon 'Lady Asami Princess of the west' now and forever." Inuyasha looked wide eyed at his brother and stuck a claw in his leg to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"D-do you mean it" Sesshomaru gave a small nod with a smile on his face. Inuyasha was so over come with joy he pulled his brother down laying kisses all over his face. "I waited fifty-four years dying to hear you say those words." He said between kisses but stopped when he heard someone clear their throat.

Inuyasha looked over to see who it had come from and blushed when he seen Sango smiling down at him, Miroku with the dumbest grin on his face and Kagome with her head turned covering Shippo's eyes. "If you two are done eating each other's face then we plan on leaving to get to the village before night fall." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the monk before getting up off of his brother and helping him to his feet. Inuyasha put his haori back on and they all began to continue their journey to Kaede.

With Sango walking behind everyone she had a smirk on her face watching the brother's walk side by side. In doing so only four words came out of her mouth and they were "It's about damn time" which caused Inuyasha to turn and growl at her. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder happy that his papa got his wish.

The end

**Just playing guys ^_^ this is not the end **

**Authors note**

**Me: here you go! before you all start complaining about what I did with Inuyasha I just want to say that it will change later on in the story... other than that I hope you like because I am giving you this chapter on my birthday!**

**Inuyasha: *Mumbling under his breath about evil girls making him a uke***

**Sesshomaru: *glaring at the world***

**Me: well because these two didn't say happy birthday to me, I look forward to your reviews for they would be the best birthday present ever *smiling* come back soon **


	9. CIA

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Sessh demon"**

**_"Inu demon"_**

_*Asami talking in their head*_

_(Inuyasha talking in their head)_

**(A/N)**

**Me: I know you all hate me and I would hate me too if I took so long writing a new chapter.**

**Inuyasha: hmm I just hate you because I hate you.**

**Sesshomaru: hn…**

**Me: Jerks… anyway I know I'm late but thank you for all the birthday wishes ^_^ and to make up for being late this chapter has a surprise for you. I didn't go back to proof read it so any mistakes and I will go back to fix.**

**Me, Inu and Sessh: read and review and let us know how you liked it! **

**Update: I forgot to say Thank you to my beta reader Cat Coller 007**

**Most of you may not like this chapter but please don't give up to soon :) I have big plans for what's to come. **

**Oh and on a side note you should all be ready for Koga to show up soon ;)**

**CIA (Caught In Action)**

They were in their second month of their relationship and Inuyasha was living an almost happy life with Sesshomaru but today was a different story.

He was now in the forest of Inuyasha sitting in a tree scowling because for the second time this week he embarrassed himself. The first time he made a fool of himself was when he woke up to find little Inu saying hi to everyone, this time everyone pretty much heard what he was dreaming about to make little Inu stand. Best part was that it was all Asami's fault and she was having a field day because of it.

_(Ok Asami spill it…You know when I have dreams like that it's hard for me to wake up, so why didn't you wake me?)_

_*What and miss out on all the faces and your stupid cover up stories? Why would I do something like that Yasha?* _She began to giggle causing him to growl at her in annoyance.

_(So letting me have a dream like that on our brother's lap and pretty much raping my son is funny?...You're a real pain in my ass, you know that? Sometimes I wish you had a body of your own so I could kill you.)_

_*Oww Yasha you really hurt me there.* _She tried to sound hurt but in the end she couldn't contain the laugh she was trying to hold in._ *As if you hadn't said that a thousand times before*_

_(I ask myself what happened to the sweet voice that would comfort me when we were younger.)_

_*she grew up with you as a head mate that's what happened to her* _

_(Oh shut up)_

Inuyasha sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this one but some way somehow he vowed to get her back for her little prank.

*flashback*

Shippo had been sleeping in his father's arms, and In the middle of him and Sesshomaru. Everyone was inside of Kaede's hut fast asleep when Shippo heard noises coming from his papa. At first they were just light moans as if he were trying to get comfortable or something so he brushed it off and began to fall back to sleep. Not even minutes later Shippo was woken up by a loud noise. He looked at his father a little confused until he heard the slightest whisper of what sounded like 'Please keep going' the young fox tilted his head to the side not understanding. He was about to leave it alone until Inuyasha's next outburst, which had him almost jumping out of his skin. All he needed to hear was 'Fuck me' and Shippo knew then and there what was going on.

Inuyasha's moans started to get louder and Shippo was doing everything he could to wake him, shaking, slapping, pinching but nothing was working and Inuyasha wouldn't even budge. When the scent of his father's arousal hit him, Shippo pushed out of his arms onto Sesshomaru's lap and covered his nose. The kit looked around the room hoping everyone was still asleep and groaned when he looked up to see a wide awake Sesshomaru with a curious look on his face. The demon Lord was looking down at his brother with a smirk on his face knowing exactly what he was dreaming about and loving the scent of his arousal lingering in the air. It took everything Sesshomaru had to keep his length under control.

Pulling up the courage to walk back over to his father the young fox demon tried again and again to wake him but still nothing. It had gotten so bad that Inuyasha had reached forward grabbing Shippo into his arms again in a death grip. Sesshomaru was reaching to help the fox child but stop when his eyes moved lower to see Inuyasha grinding his hips into his leg.

"Yes…Sessh…faster!" Shippo's eyes widened, he was wishing he could wake his papa before it had gotten so far. Sesshomaru's mouth fell open slightly in shock; out of all the dreams Inuyasha had not once did he vocalize it like this. All the others in the room jumped out of their sleep at his outburst and each of them were on the defense ready for an attack that never came. When Inuyasha moaned again all eyes looked at him in worry until they had seen his hips trusting into Sesshomaru's leg and poor Shippo still trying to get free.

"More! Go faster!" At first everyone was looking at him shocked with the same questions Shippo had when he first seen his father like this. By that point Shippo gave up fighting for he already failed to wake his papa before he could embarrass himself. _'It's not like they weren't going to find out sooner or later.'_

"Sessh…God Sessh harder!" When it dawned on everyone what was going on each of them crowded around Inuyasha with only the old priestess, Shippo and Sesshomaru trying to wake him.

"Inuyasha child ye need to wake up" Kaede said lightly shaking him, hoping he would but sighed when he didn't.

"Come on papa get up you're trying to kill me here, and I don't like how you are moving with me in your arms!" Shippo said doing his best to try and get free. When Inuyasha started to thrash Shippo began growling at him. "Papa get up!"

Sesshomaru who was the calmer of the two leaned forward and began to lightly shake his brother. "Inuyasha it is time for you to awaken." None of them had any luck seeing as though he was still asleep.

Shippo who has had enough took a deep breath before digging his little fangs into the arm of his father. Everyone jumped back when he shot his head up from his spot on Sesshomaru's lap. He sat there looking at everyone's face confused as to what they were looking at. Sango's mouth was wide open and face as red as a tomato, Miroku's face was the same as ever with a big stupid perverted grin, Kagome to no one's shock looked disgusted but tried to hide it with a confused look. As for Kaede she was looking at him in the motherly way that she always did.

Inuyasha felt something moving around in his arms trying to get free and instantly loosened his grip when he looked down. "I'm sorry Shippo, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" When the fox shook his head Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his back while he tried to take in air.

When he caught his breath Shippo looked up at a confused Inuyasha and decided he should explain. "Do you remember that day in the forest when I had first found out about **things**?" Inuyasha nodded understanding why he put emphasis on that one word. "Well you had another one but unlike the ones you've been having, it was like **that **day when I found out. You were saying things and I tried to wake you before anyone woke up but you wouldn't get up" Inuyasha face went pale as he looked around at everyone again not even wanting to ask Shippo how much they heard. Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha's arousal no longer lingered in the air meaning the shock of them witnessing his little moment brought him out of it. Kaede walked out of the hut to go and get some water knowing where this conversation was going to go.

Miroku being the first one to talk smirked at his friend. "May I ask what you were dreaming about Inuyasha? For you see my friend, you were making some strange sounds in your sleep." Inuyasha's eyes went wide for a second as he fought back a blush.

"I was dreaming about Naraku, he umm…we were all fighting him in the final battle and killed him" He lost the battle with his blush as it made its way to his face while he looked at the ground trying to hide it. Sango and Miroku smirked at him and Kagome turned her back not caring.

"Well if that was your dream Inuyasha then I must ask what does Sesshomaru doing it harder and faster have to do with anything" Sango began to tease him laughing as his face got darker.

"He wasn't moving fast enough to catch Naraku and when he did…there was a…a barrier so I told him to hit it harder." Sesshomaru was looking at the back of Inuyasha's head feeling insulted but let it pass. Shippo shook his head knowing that they weren't going to let his papa live it down.

"Oh I see, so Sesshomaru couldn't catch Naraku and his attack got blocked by a barrier." Sango and Miroku made a face as if they were trying to understand. "And you grinding was?" The monk thought he had Inuyasha and was going to get him to give until Inuyasha answered back.

"Well that's easy to answer! While trying to attack Naraku, Kagura attacked me with her dance of blades, and I couldn't move fast enough so they managed to catch me and I was trying to get away." Though he was explaining with a smirk on his face he knew they didn't believe him.

"Hmm well that explains it…except I know poor Shippo didn't like almost being killed by your death grip and I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru will have to wash his hakama from the humping you gave his leg."

"Yea and being as though you had dreams like this before, I can't help but to think you're lying." Both Miroku and Sango burst into laughter when the smirk came clean off of Inuyasha's face.

"That's enough ye two. Leave the poor child alone." The laughter died down when Kaede walked back in. Kagome was lying back down covering her ears not wanting to hear what was going on. Sure she had said that she wanted to be friends with Inuyasha but that didn't mean she had to like the fact that he was gay.

With a blink look on his face Inuyasha stood from his spot on the ground and began walking out of the hut but stopped at the entrance. "You all go back to sleep, Shippo that means you too." He said without even turning around. He really didn't care much about Kagome, so as far as he cared she could do whatever the hell she wanted.-

"Inuyasha where are you going, we didn't upset you did we?" Sango asked getting nerves that she had hurt her friend.

He turned slightly with a smirk on his face to reassure them that he was ok "As if petty words like that could bring me down. I'm fine I just need to clear my head." And with that he was out the door and walking into the forest. Shippo was about to get up and follow him but was stopped by a hand on his head. He looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at him causing him to sit back down while the demon lord himself got up to follow.

Inuyasha was hopping from to tree trying to get as far away as he could. When he finally came to a stop he was sitting in a tree in front of a lake.

*end of flashback*

And that's what led him to where he was now. It was embarrassing to be caught having dreams like that but no one could blame him for it. It wasn't his fault that in his dreams the dog lord was a sex God. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and sat cross legged leaning back against the trunk. He heard a deep chuckle behind him but didn't flinch or turn around "What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"Must I have a reason to come and check on you?" Sesshomaru answered with another question now standing right next to his brother.

"If I told you I wanted to be alone?" He looked as if he were really thinking it over before looking at him and nodding. "Yes you need a reason." He smiled patting the spot next to him telling the demon to sit. "Now what are you going here?" he asked again after Sesshomaru so gladly to his offer.

"I simply came to make sure you were ok, but after the scene that has played before this Sesshomaru eyes a little while ago, I would say you are more than ok." Inuyasha blushed knowing his brother was making fun of him. "What may I ask did this Sesshomaru do in your dream that had you cry out as you did?"

Inuyasha's blush grew darker at his brother's words. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity" He chuckled at the half demon flushed face.

The blush on Inuyasha's face faded and a smile took his place as he moved closer to his brother. "Haven't anyone ever told you 'curiosity killed the cat?'"

Sesshomaru's head turned slightly to the right locking eyes with Inuyasha. "Well then I guess it is a good thing that I am a dog, is it not?"

Inuyasha eyes were wide with shock "Did you just joke…" after a few seconds his shock was replaced with amusement and laughter. "Well I'll be damned, I never thought you could or at least attempt to joke."

"Not that this Sesshomaru is unhappy that you are getting a good laugh, but I do believe I asked you a question." The laughter slowly died down to chuckles as Inuyasha came back to himself.

"Yeah…right…I'm sorry." He said as he tried to keep himself under control. "But really I'm not telling. It's for me to know and for you to one day find out."

"Very well then" Inuyasha found himself lying on Sesshomaru's lap. They have done this more than once and each time Inuyasha loved it.

Inuyasha was moving around trying to get more comfortable leaning in closer to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha felt his eye lids becoming heavier by the second but was fighting it. "Sleep Inuyasha and do not be afraid to have another dream of this Sesshomaru because I find it very arousing."

"Shut up you jerk." Sesshomaru began to run his fingers through his brother's hair knowing how much he liked it.

The daiyokai smiled, leaning down and capturing his brother's lip in a short kiss before leaning back against the tree, waiting for Inuyasha to fall asleep. As Inuyasha drifted off to sleep, a smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face as he said before falling asleep. "I guess this Sesshomaru will have to do some finding out then."

*next morning*

Inuyasha awoke with his head lying in the lap of his brother. He smiled when he looked up to see his brothers sleeping face. His mouth was slightly open as a light snore passed through his lips. _'I can't help but to find that cute' _Inuyasha sat there for a second and looked over towards the lake. There was a little bucket sitting next to it, making Inuyahsa smirk when a thought came to his mind.

Knowing that the smallest move would wake his brother, Inuyasha slowly began to ease his way off of Sesshomaru's lap trying not to wake him. He silently walked over to the lake, picked up the bucket and dipped it into the lake.

_*You're a real idiot you know that right?*_

_(What are you talking about? It's just a prank.)_

_*And a stupid one! Yasha he is going to wake up and if he is mad then all of our hard work to make him ours will be for nothing! If he leaves us I blame you!*_

_(If he does wake up then I doubt he will leave us over something so stupid, now shut up.) _

When it was full of water Inuyasha began to creep his way back over to his brother. He smirked as he lifted the bucket over top of Sesshomaru's head and just as he was about to let all the water rush out… "Do not even think about it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of his brother's voice and dropped the bucket in the process. "Explain yourself."

_*See I told you and you didn't want to listen*_

_(…)_

He was trying to fight a blush that was sneaking its way onto his face. "I thought you were sleep" Inuyasha shrugged as he sat back down next to his brother like nothing had been about to happen.

"So assuming that this Sesshomaru was sleeping you attempted to throw water on me but it did not turn out as you had hoped." Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha nod. "You are not too old to be thrown over this Sesshomaru's lap Inuyasha."

"Whatever, we both know that's unlike you." The Lord looked at Inuyasha and gave an internal smirk.

Sesshomaru stood from his spot on the ground "Yes you may be right, such an act is unlike this Sesshomaru but shall something like this happen again you my brother just might find a new side of me." He turned to give Inuyasha a slight smirk before walking away.

Inuyasha sat there looking dumb struck for few minutes before he too stood and began to make his way back to the village. He knew everyone but more so Shippo would be worried about him for not coming back during the night so he tried to hurry.

As soon as he walked into the hut Inuyasha as attacked by a ball of fur and almost knocked to the ground. "Where have you been? You could have at least came back and told us you were going to stay the night out!"

"Now hold on runt, I think you have our lines switched. Pretty sure it's my job to go wild and worry if you didn't come home at night and not the other way around." Inuyasha smiled as Shippo crawled his way onto his head.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with innocent questioning eyes but the half demon could tell there was something perverted hidden in there. "Is everything ok Inuyasha?" He received a nod as young puppy dog eared friend took a seat. "We were really worried when you didn't find your way back last night. Though I can't help but to wonder why, when Sesshomaru followed after you. Am I right to assume that he kept things interesting for you?" And there it was, just the thing he was waiting for to pass through the monks lips.

"Yeah papa, Miroku kept saying all night that I shouldn't worry and that he was sure that Sesshomaru was keeping you warm and busy. I still don't know what working has to do with anything." Inuyasha sent a death glare in Miroku's direction. That stupid, lecherous, sex crazed, freak for a monk had a death wish for saying such things to his son. At times like this Inuyasha was so happy Shippo was so innocent that he couldn't understand half of what his dirty minded friend was saying.

Trying to drop the subject Inuyasha sighed relaxing himself. "Where are the girls?"

"Kagome went home to gather more supplies and Sango went with some of the village women to bathe." Inuyasha removed Shippo from his head and told him to go play with the village kids.

"I'm shocked you're not peeping on them right now."

"I know my friend." Miroku gave a depressed sigh. "But alas her I am in a hut while so many beautiful women are bathing in all of their naked glory with a body that looks as if it were paved by angels.

"Sure whatever" The hanyou really didn't care much about the image of naked women, but he care about and so much craved to see the body of a very naked Sesshomaru.

I know what all of you are going to say and yes the two brothers have been together for a while, and no they have never bathed together. In those areas Inuyasha was too shy to be in the same hot springs as his brother. Seeing Sesshomaru naked sounded good in theory but Inuyasha could never pull himself together enough to follow through with his plans to make it happen.

_'Where is Sesshomaru anyway? I thought he would have come back here.'_

_*It did look like he was heading back here, but he could have took a turn and went to take a bath.*_

Inuyasha sighed knowing not to worry about Sesshomaru. I mean why should he? The demon lord himself would have any high and low class demons bowing to him in seconds.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Miroku started talking to him. "I'm shocked Inuyasha." The monk smiled at the confusion on Inuyasha's face. "By now you would have jumped into the well and came back with a shouting Kagome dragging behind you."

"So I didn't go to get the wench yet…what of it?" Miroku shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Nothing really, it's just that you haven't done it in over a month. It can't be because you are still mad at her for you both agreed to stay friends. With that being a fact, I couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with a certain demon." He smiled at seeing the light blush that made its way onto the hanyou face.

"What if Kagome was here bathing with the girls Inuyasha? Would you go to see that beautiful curvy body of an amazing woman or would it be the dangerous demon lord with all of his amazing manly features" His smile turned into a smirk as he continued to tease his friend.

"The body of Sesshomaru would be far more tempting no questions asked." Inuyasha sat back with a bored look on his face. When he looked at Miroku's face and saw the smirk that was playing on it, Inuyasha's blood started to boil though he really didn't know why.

In seconds Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt like his mind was being pushed to the back of his head as that of his sister's went to take his place.

"That question should not have even been asked you pervert." Miroku was shocked when he had seen the face of a surprised Inuyasha turn into a death glare. At first he was confused but once he heard the sweet angelic voice come out of the half demon's mouth he knew what had happened.

"Ahh you must be princess Asami." When he received a nod the monk smiled. "What a pleasure it is to hear your sweet voice though this time it is not Inuyasha talking with it."

"Don't give me that crap! I should kill you where you stand for asking such a foolish question." Asami stood and walked over to Miroku putting Inuyasha's clawed hand up to his throat. "Get it through your head monk that both mine and Inuyasha's eyes would only ever look at one person! To be attracted to the body of that hideous creature is just shameful to both Demon and hanyou!"

The monk sat still not wanting to have his head sliced off by an inflamed half demon. "Please forgive me milady but may I ask why you are so angry? I meant no harm from my comment if that is the reason."

_(I hate it when you switch us like this! Next time give me a warning! Anyway why are you getting so worked up over nothing when you know he was just joking?)_

"Because that joke wasn't funny and it was insulting. I kept my mouth shut for years because Inuyasha didn't want anyone to know that I was here, but now that you know I will not hold my tongue." Asami answered to the both of them.

_Inuyasha sighed wishing he could slap his sister right now. (Asami just calm down and stop letting small things bother you. We both know who we want so what the damn point of getting mad over something so dumb?)_

_*Your one to talk Inu! Don't go telling me not to get mad over small things when you yourself are ready to kill anyone that looks at you the wrong way.* _

_(Who gives a fuck what I do!? He's still a friend so calm your ass down and say sorry!)_

Asami gave a small growl, before rolling her eyes and turning her back to the monk. "I'm sorry for over reacting houshi, it's just that even thinking about that bitch makes me so damn mad! I hate her for these stupid beads and I hate that bitch Kikyo even more for ever sealing us to that tree."

"I understand and I will do my best to keep my thoughts to myself lady Asami."

She nodded and smiled when she heard Inuyasha shouting at her telling her to give him back control. Miroku looked at her in a strange way when she started talking to herself. "Awww but Inu you never let me out and I always sit in the corner letting you do everything. I don't want to switch back yet please let me have some fun."

_(If I let you keep control who knows what your evil mind will get us into! Switch us back now!)_

_*please Inu? I promise I won't do anything and even if I do you know how to get back in control to stop me. I just want to see the world without looking through your eyes.*_

_Inuyasha was never one to deny his sister but it was even worse when she sent him on a guilt trip. (Fine but please change first. I don't want you walking around in my body with a female voice coming out of my mouth.)_

_*Yay! Thank you Inu!*_

**(From this point Inuyasha and Asami switch roles)**

Asami stood there with her eyes shut as she began to concentrate her energy. She could feel herself becoming 2 feet shorter then what she was. Her hair no longer stopped at her mid back but right below her butt and was now black with the puppy ears no longer on her head. Her body started to take a more feminine shape; one would say she had the height of a fifteen year old but the body of a grown women.

When Asmai felt that the transformation was complete she opened her eyes reveling that they were still golden.

So caught up in watching Inuyasha's body take the shape of a female, no one noticed that Sesshomaru had walked into the hut just seconds after Asami took her form. Both Miroku and Asami jumped when they heard someone clear their throat making them turn to face him.

"Does this Sesshomaru even want to know what is going on?" He asked staring at the monk before his eyes moved to the female standing in the middle of the room.

In a flash Sesshomaru had a hyperactive half demon hugging him with arms around his neck and legs tied around his waist. "Sesshy!" The lord stood there with a blink face but on the inside was screaming 'What the hell!'

"No…this Sesshomaru does not wish to know no." He looked down at the female who was now nuzzling his chest being as though he didn't have his shirt on for the fact that he was waiting for it to dry.

"Would you like to explain why you are on this Sesshomaru and who you are?" Asami giggled knowing she was going to get this kind of reaction.

"I'm on you because I want to be and as to who I am you should know by the sound of my voice. It was only just a month ago that you heard it for the first time." She turned her head slightly giving the monk a death glare warning him not to say a word. When he nodded she went back to breathing in Sesshomaru's scent.

The daiyokai narrowed his eyes before taking a close look at the girl appearance. Her voice had him confused but he noticed that she was wearing Inuyashas's fire rat robe, and her hair was black without the ears. He knew it was nowhere near the night of the third new moon and she didn't smell human so it brought him back to her voice.

Miroku sat there waiting for the answer to click into Sesshomaru's head. _'For a dog lord that kills every single person who stands in his way with not so much as blinking an eye, Sesshomaru sure is slow.'_

"Oh come on Sesshy you can't tell me you still have no Idea." She didn't look up at him because she knew if he were to see her eyes he would have the answer then and there. Knowing that he knew who she was and just needed more proof to prove it, Asami did the one thing Inuyasha would always do when he was bored. She took a lock of his hair and began to twirl it around her finger while with her eyes shut, moving her nose to nuzzle his neck.

Sesshomaru gave a low chuckle making Asami smile against his neck. "You and Inuyasha have a lot of explaining to do Asami."

_(What the hell is your problem? You do know that he could have killed you just for jumping on him and he not know who you were?)_

_*If I thought he was going to kill me then I never would have done it. Today is my day so you just shut up and leave me be to have some fun.* _

She looked up at her brother with shinning golden eyes, giggling at the shocked expression that flashed across his face. She brought their lips together before jumping off of him. "Anything for you Sesshy!" she replied in a sing song voice as she began to fix the clothing that was falling off of her. She tightened the obi making it more fit for a lady but frowned when she looked at the hakama.

"I never did like how big these things are." She said under her breath with only Sesshomaru hearing.

Asami heard Inuyasha groan in annoyance which made her smirk as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hands and pulled him down to sit with her. "So what do you want to know hot stuff?"

_(Lame…)_

_*shut up*_

As Sesshomaru was about to answer when two women and a fox child entered the hut and their eyes instantly locked onto her.

"Um…who is this?" One of them asked as she sat down next to Miroku while the other stood by the entrance.

Asami began to growl which to Sesshomaru sounded more like a purr. He tightened his hold on her hand making her relax a little thus ending the growling but not stopping the glaring. "Kagome you're back early and this is Asami and she was just about to explain something about things that I don't know." Miroku answered sounding very useless.

"Hi Sango, Shippo…Kagome" Sango and Shippo could hear the hatred in her voice but didn't say anything where as to Kagome who was smiling.

"It's so nice to meet you Asami but if I may ask, how is it that you have a body of your own?" She looked at Sango and smiled.

"I don't have a body of my own. Inuyasha is still here we just switched places for a while." Her attention was brought back to Shesshomaru who had just let go of her hand.

"Sesshy? Didn't you have questions you wanted to ask?" Sango and Kagome tried to hold in their laughter while Shippo and Miroku didn't seem fazed.

"Yes…How is it that this body is no longer male and you are here without it being your time? Also what other abilities do both you and Inuyasha have?"

The room went silent as everyone sat interested and waiting for her answer. "Ok well you all already know that we can talk to each other through our minds and hear each other's thoughts. There is also the ability where if one of us is in control, which is always Inuyasha, the one on the inside can do things like move for each other and things like that. Oh yeah and the connection that we have that allows us to hear and talk to each other in our head can be cut off, example would be if I didn't want to hear Inuyasha I can block his voice etc. I'm not good at explaining things so I hope you are all getting this." She took a break looking at every one to see what they reactions were which were in-between shocked and confused for everybody except Sesshomaru.

"Anyway we can also, as you can see, switch places with each other. With this ability it can be Inuyasha's body but I can push my mind in front of his so that it would be me speaking through his body and the other way around. To answer the question as to why my body is no longer male, it's because when I focus my energy into our body I can switch our form to go along with switching places. By the way this is my true form and the way I would really look if I had my own body." Somewhere in the middle of her explanation Asami found herself sitting in Sesshomaru's lap with no Idea how she got there.

"Well that's amazing" Miroku was one of the first to break the silence with everyone nodding in agreement.

"But if you and papa are two different people in the same body does it mean you share emotions and if so is it you or papa that loves Sesshomaru." Once Shippo asked that question all eyes were back on Asami with only four of them showing that they really wanted or needed to hear the answer.

Asami sighed upset that she would be spending most or maybe even all of her time answering questions. "Both Inuyasha and I have different emotions and as to loving Sesshomaru…" She laid her had on his shoulder with a smile on her face. "That feeling comes from the both of us."

Sango and Shippo let out the air that they didn't even know they were holding, Sesshomaru although he didn't show it was happy to hear that one wouldn't pull the other away from him. Kagome and Miroku were upset that they wouldn't get things their way. Kagome wanted it to be Asami that loved Sesshomaru so she could have Inuyasha, while Miroku was hoping it was the other way around so that he could have Asami.

"Inuyasha said that he didn't need his first heat to tell if he were a uke or seme. Is it because you and he share the same body so because you are female he is able to become pregnant?" Sango couldn't help but ask the one question that had been eating at her for a while now.

"Nope that's not it at all." She answered but then seen that everyone was waiting for her to explain. "Inu has always had his heart set on Sesshomaru so he doesn't care if he is uke or seme. Fact is he just wants what he wants and me living in his body or in other words being a part of him is a bonus. We both love Sesshy so if he were to be a seme I'm always here to give heirs so that all three of us can be happy." Now that everyone understood what Inuyasha meant there were many emotions running around the room such as confusion, disgust, anger, shock, and relief.

Miroku was about to ask a question when he was cut off by Asami who realized that not only was she sitting in Sesshomaru's lap but now her hand was on his chest. "Before anyone asks anything else can I ask how the hell I got on your lap Sesshy?"

"Do you not remember? While you were telling us about the abilities you were slowly making your way into this Sesshomaru's lap and just a few seconds ago your hand was roaming." Sesshomaru explained watching the calm look on her face turn into shock.

Asami didn't know what to say or if it was her or Inuyasha that was moving. Inuyasha wasn't use to being in the back like she was so she doubted that he even knew how to work things. _'I must have been moving unconsciously.'_

She jumped back into reality when she felt a hand rubbing her back. "Is it so embarrassing to be so close to this Sesshomaru?" he said as he held her hand so that she couldn't move it from his chest.

She began to blush when she felt his hand move from her back to the back of her neck slowly pulling her face towards his. He brought their lips together for no more than a minute by which Asami was ready to pass out.

Everyone had a smirk on their face other than Kagome who was ready to up and leave. For some reason she just couldn't…no wouldn't except the fact that Sesshomaru had what she always wanted.

"Ok everyone…any…um anymore question?" Asami stuttered looking around the room at anything but any one's eyes.

_*I hate you Inuyasha*_

_(Don't you just love payback? It's just too bad Sesshomaru keeps his emotions locked up around people because if he didn't I'm sure we would be on the ground right now. I bet next time you'll think twice before not waking me out of my sleep) _

_*Like I said…I hate you Inuyasha*_

By the time Asami stopped answering questions the sun was already starting to set. Kagome had walked out of the hut but no one knew when she did and Shippo had fallen asleep. "Well I hope that this is the last of your questions because I spent the whole day answering them when I wanted to do so much more."

Now that all the questions were done and over with Asami stood from Seeshomaru's lap and walked outside to get some air. She was a little upset that her day was spent in such a boring way.

"Who would have known there were so many things we didn't know." She turned to see Miroku standing next to her. "Do not worry I will not touch that beautiful body of yours though it is not because I do not want to but more so that I value life."

"If anyone asks tell them I'm going for a walk houshi." And with that she was off walking into the forest.

Sesshomaru sat there after she had walked out and figured it was time to start his plan. He got up and followed her into the forest when she stopped at the lake and sat down looking up at the sky. The demon Lord sat and watched her for a second before walking over to her. "What is it with you and Inuyasha always finding your way in front of a body of water when you are stressed?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Near a body of water is where we found each other. When we are stressed or just want to be alone it's like our body is being called to it so I guess you could say it's our place of peace." Sesshomaru nodded understanding what she meant. "Some people if they knew about me and Inuyasha would ask or say that I'm being held as a prisoner but in truth it's my choice to be the one to stay inside. When we were growing up I had seen Inuyasha being put through so much when it came to the world and I would always think to myself how the world is just a sick, twisted, evil place."

She didn't know what made her bring such things up but now that it was out she might as well talk about it. "On the nights that we got caught by the villagers when we were searching for food, or by the demons when we just couldn't hide ourselves, Inuyasha would tell me 'Don't cry for today but smile and live on for tomorrow.' He swore he would protect me from the world and all dangers that came with it. In other words I guess you would say I was and still am afraid of the world to the point where I'd rather be locked up than consumed and killed by evil." Asami smiled amazed at how beautiful the sun set was.

"Humans and demons hate us just because we are different. They shun us and attack us just for being alive when we did nothing at all to them." She closed her eyes and sighed. "It was even times when I was afraid of you and all that you use to do to us. I could help but to ask Inuyasha why we were still trying to impress you when you wanted us dead and he told me don't give up hope. I'm still scared of the world but at least we got our wish to be with you and I got another protector."

She felt a hand under her chin turning her face to his as they met eyes. "When I think about all of our past meetings guilt is all I feel. The day that Inuyasha and this Sesshomaru first met I had taken an interest in him when he stood up to me as if he had no fears for such a small child. If I think about it know I ask myself was it bravery or had he just lost the will to keep going." He began to explain to her things that he never thought he would tell anyone. "There were times when this Sesshomaru had thought of going to find him and take him in but talked myself out of it from being disgusted at the feelings running through my heart."

He took his other hand that wasn't holding her face and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "This Sesshomaru was so frustrated at himself for harboring such emotions that I had to find something else to pin the blame on. Father is dead and my siblings have lived such a horrible life because of my selfishness." Her eyes went wide as she felt for the second time that day his lips were on hers and just like that they were gone. "Treating both you and Inuyasha the way I did was shameful and I do hope you can forgive me for it."

Asami nodded as a smile began to make its way onto her face. Slowly she moved forward closer to him and bringing their lips together in a more passionate kiss. Her hand found his face as she let her thumb rub over his demon markings. They continued to kiss until the need to breathe made itself known.

Out of nowhere Asami began to giggle, which turned into a laugh in seconds leaving Sesshomaru with a confused look on his face. He was about to ask what was so funny but stopped to when he heard her began to talk.

"It's not my fault that I got better timing then you Inuyasha." She began to calm down listening to the hanyou have a rampage in their head.

_(I don't care about timing you fool! That was supposed to be my romantic moment!)_

"Well that's too bad because now it's my romantic moment." When she looked at Sesshomaru she could see confusion in his eyes. Who wouldn't be confused if one minute you were kissing someone then the next you were laughing talking to yourself. "Inuyasha is complaining that I took his romantic kiss and is throwing a fit."

For awhile Sesshomaru and Asami sat talking, laughing and joking in each other's arms. Inuyasha would yell a few times when they did something he didn't like or wanted to be the one it was done to. After a lot of begging Inuyasha agreed to let her keep control for the rest of the night and promised to let them have their moment.

Soon after all the talking was done they walked back into the hut to eat dinner and talk with everyone else. Well Asami did the talking while Sesshomaru put his mask back on sitting up against the wall listening. She was laughing with everyone and sent a glare at Kagome every three minutes until everything calmed down and they all prepared for bed. That very night Asami had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's arms with a bright smile on her face.

*time skip *

**(Their roles switch back)**

Two days had passed and the group was now out on another shard hunt and search for Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru had gotten much clingier the usual doing things like rubbing up on him, and hugging him from behind and breathing down his neck. What shocked him was when he felt a hand run across his ass, and even when he fell asleep on Sesshomaru's lap he could feel the lord's hand traveling. Not only was he getting touchy feely with his hand but it was the fact that nobody even noticed it.

Thoughts as to why Sesshomaru was acting like this were beyond him and he wasn't going to question it. _'But still I'm confused.' _

On the other end Sesshomaru was having the time of his life enjoying every reaction he could pull out of Inuyasha. The hanyou told him that if he wanted to know what he did in his dreams to make him cry out then he had to find out and that's what he was doing. He was gathering information so that soon when he could catch Inuyasha alone he would put it to use.

"We've searching for hours and still nothing! Let's just face it we're never going to find a damn thing out here!" Everyone could tell Inuyasha was getting impatient and decided to keep their distance except.

Shippo jumped on his father's shoulder and made his way onto his head which seemed to be his favorite spot now. "Papa why are you so mad? I'm sure we will run into a jewel shard sooner or later."

"No shit Sherlock. It's just taking too damn long." He was growling, angry at the fact that he didn't get to fight anything all day.

"Patience is a virtue Inuyasha and plus I'm sure we will run across something soon. Once I sense something you'll be the first I tell." Kagome said with a smiling face.

_*As if we need you to tell us anything…Go to hell*_ Asami said and sounded as if she were calm.

_(Stop it Asami she didn't do anything wrong) _

_*I don't care if she did anything wrong or not I just don't like her.* _She said in an 'as a matter of fact' voice.

Inuyasha sighed happy that no one could hear inside his head. He was already pissed and to add Kagome and Asami yelling back and forth would only make him want to kill himself. This day was so boring and it would only get worse if he didn't let his frustration out on something.

"I believe we should all take a fifteen minute break and have some time to cool off." Miroku looked at Inuyasha's back waiting for an answer.

"Whatever." Was all he said as started to walk into the forest. "Shippo…" The fox got the hint and jumped off of his head walking over to Sango and praying mercy on everything that crossed his father in his fit of rage.

***Warning: my first lime ahead! Don't like don't read!***

Smirking as he watched Inuyasha walk off Sesshomaru began to walk in the other direction so that no one would know he was following his brother. He would go one way and turn around when he felt that Inuyasha was far enough away from all of his friends he would cut him off and sit his plan into action.

When he seen that Inuyasha was far enough and out of ear shot Sesshomaru used demon speed and within seconds had him pinned to a tree.

*lime*

He didn't know what happened but one minute he was walking and the next he was pinned to a tree with his mouth being attacked by a pair of oh so familiar soft lips. There was a tongue rubbing his bottom lip as if asking to be let in and he couldn't help but to oblige. It felt so amazing to have another's tongue playing with his and taking full control as if that tongue hadn't tasted him in years. His arms were moving, working their way around his attacker's neck. There was a hand gliding up his chest, making him realize that somehow his shirt was taken off without him noticing.

When it became time to breathe he broke the kiss, mouth slightly open as he tried to pull air into his lungs. He licked his lips unconsciously and opened his eyes staring into pools of gold that resembled his. "Sesshomaru what are you…" That same pair of lip made a trail of kisses from his jaw to the side of his neck. "Relax …just enjoy." He said in between kisses making Inuyasha shiver at the warm breath running along his neck.

As far as Inuyasha was concerned, if a kiss from his brother could send him to cloud9 he wasn't going to fight what was to come. Nodding his head slightly, he relaxed against the tree as his golden eyed attacker continued the assault on his neck, the scent of arousal slowly growing in the air. A whimper of want slipped past Inuyasha's lips before he could stop it causing his brother to chuckle. "You are impatient" He received a soft moan in response of the warm breath on his neck. The hand that was resting on Inuyasha's chest began to move again searching for its target earning him louder moan when it was found.

"Not impatient, you're just…" His sentence was cut short at the feel of a tongue moving along his collarbone working its way back up his neck. The fingers on that very hand rolling his nipple around as it were a pebble, squeezing and pulling lightly. When their lips met Inuyahsa's wrapped his arms tightly around Sesshomaru's neck bringing him closer.

While Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his pleasure he hadn't taken the time to notice a clawed demon hand slowly making its way into his hakama. The demon lord broke the kiss and moved to take a fluffy ear in-between his lips before whispering "I'm just?…What were you going to say Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Before he got to answer Inuyasha moaned in deep pleasure, shuddering at the hand that had taken a hold of his now full erection. Being smart Sesshomaru began to move his hand at a slow pace in a teasing torturing kind of way. "That's not an answer brother; now if you really want it, tell me what it was you were going to say." He took Inuyasha's left ear into his mouth sucking as his tongue flicked the tip of it, while his left had moved to scratch behind his right one.

Inuyasha breathing got heavier as his eyes rolled back at the pleasure he was feeling. The attention that was given to his ears had him seeing stars but the slow pace he was receiving on his dick was driving him mad. When he tried to thrust into his brother's hand to speed it up Sesshomaru tightened his grip, not enough to hurt him but enough to keep him still. The half demon growled looking into his brother's eyes. "You're to slow Sessh, I want more…I need more dammit!" Before Inuyasha knew what was happening he was lying on the ground with his hakama around his ankles. A lustful looking Sesshomaru staring down at him with an evil smirk playing on his lips before his mouth went on its journey.

He took one nipple into his mouth while his right hand went to play with the other one. His tongue playing with the little nub while his hand pinched and pulled on the other one causing Inuyasha to arch his back gasping out his name. Sesshomaru moved his knee in-between Inuyasha's legs rubbing it against his length. "Get on with it before I die of old age." He groaned not wanting to wait anymore.

Sesshomaru's mouth moved lower down Inuyahsa's body, laying kisses and licking every inch of his stomach. "I do not think that is possible but if you like we can wait and see." He earned himself a growl as nails dug into his arm as a warning. His hand grabbed the crying erection pumping his hand at a faster rhythm watching how Inuyasha would thrust his hips forward matching the rhythm of his hand.

"Is this what you meant by more Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked crawling back up his brother's body, sucking on the hickey that had already been left there. "Am I doing a good job as I would in your dream?" He teased.

"Yes…yes Sessh please do it faster!" He grabbed a hold of the hand that was on his dick and started to move it in the way he wanted. Inuyasha knew he was being greedy but no matter how good that hand felt against his man-hood, it still wasn't enough. His stomach had begun to tighten up and he knew he would reach his peak soon but it was taking too long and it started to hurt.

"I need more…I need more " He growled out between clinched teeth. "Sessh Please…in your mouth…suck me plea..ahh" He was stopped short when that talented tongue ran over the head of his length making him cry out in pleasure. When Sesshomaru had moved was unknown to him but he didn't care.

A breez flew over the two brothers and Inuyasha could hear his name being called but his mind was too fuzzy to make out who it was. Sesshomaru's tongue once again came out of that skilled mouth, licking him from base to tip, Inuyasha began moaning and thrashing. He grabbed a hand full of Sesshomaru's hair and began to pull as a warning for him to stop playing, when he heard the faint sound of his name being called again.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his impatient attitude but didn't stop with his teasing. Inuyasha growled but stop when, again he heard his name and someone yelling. His body began to shake in excitement and just as Sesshomaru was about to take Inuyasha's length into his mouth he shot up with his eyes wide open. He was panting and both he and Sesshomaru sat looking into the shocked faces of his friends.

*end lime*

"Dammit! Why the hell do you guys have to show up now of all times?" Inuyasha yelled embarrassed at being caught in action.

Kagome stood looking disgusted at the two brothers "That's just sick! Don't you guys have respect for anyone but yourselves? I mean really Inuyasha did you forget Shippo was around and might have come looking for you by himself! You are such an insensitive jerk! " She shouted before walking away with tears streaming down her face. She still loved and hoped that one day he would come back to her, so seeing the two together like that broke her heart.

Sesshomaru growled at her comment, ready to get up and rip her head clean off of her shoulders. _'If I recall correctly, as far as this Sesshomaru can remember, no one asked you to come looking for us nor did we ask you to watch.' _

Sango and Shippo stood there with their mouths and eyes wide open, Sango out of shock and Shippo out of innocent confusion. "A-are you guys fighting again?" Shippo looked at his father "Papa I thought you said you loved him, so why are you fighting? And why are clothes off?"

Realizing that he was indeed naked Inuyasha tried to hide himself with his hands because his pants were down his ankles and he had no idea where his shirt went. Seeing as though his hands weren't working the half demon pulled Sesshomaru down on top of him covering his exposed body with his brother's fully clothed one.

He thought that covering himself with Sesshomaru was going to help but in the end made it look way worse then what it was. "My my Inuyasha" Miroku smirked at his friend "To think we were coming out here to find you believing you were in danger when you didn't come back at the set time. My good friend, who would have known you, had it in you?" Miroku winked at the half-breed. "You are a dog aren't you?" Leave it to Miroku to make perverted jokes in the middle of Inuyasha's embarrassment.

Sango gave the monk and evil look promising to kill him later, and Inuyasha's blush grew making the hanyou resemble a tomato. "Papa I'm confused…When I was younger I walked in on my real parents laying the same way, but when I asked they said they were playing." All eyes snapped to Shippo forgetting that he was even there with no clue as to what was happening. "But now that I think about it, I smell that scent on you every time you have one of your dreams. So does that mean you and Sesshomaru ar…"

He was cut short by a hand clamping down on his mouth"Um…ok I think it's time we take our leave." Sango grabbed Shippo and began to storm away only leaving Miroku.

Sesshomaru was glaring at the monk for his comment; Miroku was still looking at Inuyasha with a stupid perverted grin on his face and Inuyasha was doing his best to hide his face behind his brother's sleeve.

"Leave" was the only thing Sesshomaru growled while all the more sending a death glare that would make any demon shit their pants. The monk respecting their wishes left the two of them so that they would be alone once more.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his brother seeing his flushed face made the demon smile. "We do not have to stop if you do not want too." He leaned in to kiss those lips he loved so much only to be pushed away.

"No let's…just go back" Inuyasha sighed as he began to stand, pulling his hakama up. "I mean face it, you know as well as I do that the mood is dead...Not to mention that it was too damn embarrassing having my friends and son catch us like that. " He trailed off and went in search of his Kosode "Can't get any time to ourselves around here." putting his kosode back on Inuyasha walked away in the direction everyone else did.

Sesshomaru sat there upset and silently wishing death on every one of his brother's friends and every animal in the forest. He got up and followed behind Inuyasha with his cold mask back on his face, showing any and everyone who walked past him that the demon lord was in a very foul mood. Amazing how their roles have switched isn't it?

**TBC….**

**Hello everyone ^_^**

**I know I may have lost a lot of readers with chapter 9 :( but I can only ask please don't leave me yet.**

**I have plans for the future chapters and I'm sure they will be to your liking.**

**I want to say to everyone who doesn't like the fact that Inuyasha has a girl living inside of him that I have use for it.**

**Yes Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome are a little OOC.**

**And lastly if this chapter is not to your liking or just allout bad, then I'm sorry but everyone has bad days or in my case bad chapters.**

**Bye bye come back soon.**


End file.
